Hyperion Rose
by Athenaktt
Summary: COMPLETED! Seiftis-Seifer and Quistis are put together on a mission that reveals the painful truth of their past and forgotten destinies...R&R please
1. Sleepless Madness

A/N:  This is my first attempt at writing a Seiftis Fanfic.  So it might suck, so bare with me.  R&R please. 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the FF8 Characters.  All I own is the story that came from my mentally unstable mind.  There I said it…so don't sue me. =P

**~*~ Chapter 1 ~*~**

**~*~ Sleepless Madness ~*~**

Two years have passed since the battle with Ultimecia.  The ripples that were stirred by Ultimecia have started to calm, and the lives of those who were thrown into the chaos of the Sorceress Wars have started to slowly return to normal.

            As Quistis Trepe walked through the halls of Balamb Garden, the clicking of her heels on the floor betrayed her presence to the empty hallway, in the early morning.  The former Instructor had just returned to the Garden from another mission.  All she longed for now was to retreat back to her dorm and rest a while before having to report to the Headmaster for her final report on her most recent mission.  While walking slowly towards her dorm room, she thought to herself, "Why am I always sent on theses pointless missions, maybe because everyone else seems to have something or someone to occupy their time?  Speaking of everyone, I haven't seen anyone lately.   I wonder how Selphie and Irvine are doing at Trabia Garden.  I remember how happy she was when Cid allowed her and Irvine to transfer back so she could help in rebuilding it.  I'm sure Trabia Garden should be back on its feet by now," a smile crept on to the young woman's face as she thought of her energetic childhood friend.  

            "What's the smile for, Instructor?  Daydreaming about Puberty boy again?"  The sudden remark caused Quistis to come out of her thoughts and look towards the direction of the intruding voice.  

            "Seifer?" her eyes slowly focused on the familiar outline of her former student.  

            "Long time no see, Instructor.  You've seemed to have succeeded in disappearing from the face of the earth for a while."

            Ignoring his previous comment, she proceeded to interrogate him.  "What are you doing up so early?  Or did you just return another one of your late night escapades?"

            "Well, I see even in your disappearance you seemed to keep up on the gossips and rumor about me, your favorite student.  Since you already know why I'm up, why ask?  Besides, Instructor, aren't you up 'earlier' then usual?  Or shall I say coming back 'later' then usual?"  He smiled slyly as his comment challenged her.

            Quistis started to feel uneasy.  His gaze made her even more uncomfortable.  His emerald eyes seemed to burn through her cool façade, and reveal her true lonely self.  For her pride, Quistis refused to let Seifer vex her in anyway, not today at least.

            "I've just returned from a mission and was on my way back to my dorm to clean up and get some sleep.  Now you still haven't answered my question yet," she crossed her arms across her chest and waited impatiently for his answer.

            "Aren't we cranky this morning.  Well, for your information, Instructor, I was heading towards the training center."

            "To do what?"

            "To make out with a T-Rexaur.  To train of course, though I was born with this perfect body, I still got to keep training to keep the ladies happy.  You know what I mean?" he winked,  "now if you'll excuse me, instructor, I have a date wit a T-Rexaur."  He gave Quistis a wink and walked towards her to the training center. 

            When he walked past her, without thinking Quistis grabbed Seifer's arm.

            He quickly disguised his shock and spitted out another smart-ass comment.  "That's quite some grip you got there.  I see you've been training lately too, eh, Instructor?" 

            "I'm not an instructor anymore, so stop calling me that, please" she replied coolly and released her grip on him and started to walk off toward the dorms.

            "Did I say your were cranky?  Your fucking bitchy when you don't get enough sleep."  Realizing that his last comment had not annoying her, he continued towards his first intended destination.

            As Quistis walked into her dark room, the only light she could see the eerie green glow that came from her alarm clock that flashed 5:30 AM on her nightstand.  In less than two hours, she had to be up again and report to Cid's office.  She sighed kicking off her boots, and let her body fall exhaustedly on to her soft bed.  Before she drifted off to sleep, all she that lingered in her mind was what madness had caused her to act the way she did with Seifer earlier?

A/N: And sorry that this Chapter is so short!

Thanks to everyone on the Seiftis Forever board, for inspiring me to write this fic. You guys know who you are *wink* and for you and Seiftis fans out there check out this Seiftis board. http://pub18.ezboard.com/bseiftisforever Thanks =)


	2. A Long Day

Disclaimer:  Squaresoft owns all the FF8 characters and not me. So leave me alone about the legal stuff and go read my fic. R& R Please… 

~***~ Chapter 2 ~*~**

**~*~ A Long Day ~*~**

            "Damn it Trepe!" Seifer grumbled to himself while preparing to attack the 20th Grat in the last hour.  His date with the T-Rexaur turned into a rendezvous with Grats.  Quistis's sudden action had caught him off guard.  He could still feel her grip on his arm.  No one had touched him since the Sorceress War.  Hell, no one bother to get close to him after that incident.  Now all of a sudden Quistis grabs his arm and causes his whole disposition to become disarrayed.  Seifer had always been a physical person.  As a child he long to be held and loved.  Instead he was constantly scolded and disciplined for being mean to the other children.  Now as an adult he was content with being alone.  Though Quistis's touch had evoked feelings that he had long forgotten and still was unable to recall.    

            Seifer decided it was best that he ended his training for the day.  It was nearly 7:00 in the morning.  When he left the training center.  Balamb Garden was slowly stirring back to life.  

            Quistis stumbled out of bed and headed into the shower from her short 'nap.'  Apparently the shower had not succeeded in wiping the sleep out of her eyes as she looked over herself in the steamy bathroom mirror.  Quistis decided on wearing her SeeD uniform.  After looking at her reflection in the mirror, Quistis half-heartedly twisted her hair up in her usual hairstyle and brushed on some make-up to conceal her sleepiness.  She then quickly slipped on her wire-framed glasses and with one last glance in the mirror, she gracefully staggered toward the cafeteria for much needed coffee.

            When she reached the cafeteria the familiar scent of coffee was no were to be found.  Quistis look towards the coffee maker.  It was empty!  Apparently someone forgot to make the coffee this morning, she convinced herself.  Quistis stood in front of the coffee maker with a perplexed look for some time, until the cafeteria lady informed her that the coffee maker decided to expire today.  Quistis looked at the women blankly, thanked her, and decided she might as well go to report to the headmaster.  Since it was almost 8:00 already.

            Her mind was started to drift off while waiting for the elevator.  She became engrossed with the beautifully crafted dome ceiling of the garden, and didn't hear the soft foot steps behind her.

            "Are you thanking Hyne for being care to be in my presence again, since we last parted?"

            Quistis's mind shot back to reality, and looked at the intruding voice.

            "You again?"

            "What not happy to see me?" Gesturing to himself.

            Quistis gave him a blank look and walked into the empty elevator, Seifer followed her in.

            Inside the elevator Quistis leaned her head against the cool metal surface of the elevator wall.  If it wasn't for Seifer's snide remark, she surely might have fallen asleep standing.

            "You look like shit.  Ins…Ms. Trepe.  What did you do sleep on the floor?"  He lied even though she looked tired; she was still beautiful and poised as she walked through the parting elevator doors into the headmaster's office.

            Xu greeted Quistis warmly with a smile.

            "I'm so glad your back.  You've been so busy lately no one ever sees you anymore."

            "Thank you, Xu.  I'm here to report my last mission.  Is the headmaster in?"

            "Yes, he's expecting you," she led her companion through the double doors and looked at Seifer, who was about to follow, "you can wait here." Gesturing to the couch.  She looked at the clock. "Your actually early today, Seifer."

            "Hey, when you're a Seed gotta be punctual right?"

            Xu shook her head at his remark, closed the doors behind her, and walked back to her desk.  "I think that the only thing Quistis thought you and stuck."

            "What's that suppose to mean?" pretending to be hurt.  "I did finally make SeeD, didn't I?"

            "Sure, after the 3rd try, and you nearly drove poor Quistis mad, when she was assigned as your tutor for that week."  Xu stifled a laugh.  "Maybe that's why she keeps going on missions.  To get away from you."  Xu's laughter could not be contained anymore.  

            Ignoring her comment he continued, "Well…I am also one of the highest ranking SeeDs too, and I did that in a couple of months. Damn I'm good!"  He leaned back on the sofa and spread his arms out along the back of the sofa as he complimented himself.  "Besides I didn't drive her mad.  She was just madly in love with me."  

            "Sure she was madly in love with plotting to kill you.  If you didn't pass, I think she would have killed you if she got stuck with you for another six months." Xu retorted.

            "Whatever, you know she has the hots for me." He replied.

            "Whatever floats your boat, Seifer.  Whatever floats your little boat."  Xu laughed and continued with her paper work.

~~~

"Good morning Headmaster Cid.  I'm here for my report."

"Good morning Quistis, please proceed with your report." Cid gestured for her to 

continue. 

            "The mission was a success.  And here's is the detailed report, Sir," she placed the stack of papers on his desk.  Cid scanned each page, as Quistis continued, "Samuel was injured, which caused our earlier return.  Dr. Kadowaki, says his injuries are minor and he will be able to leave the infirmary late this afternoon."

            Cid nodded in acknowledgement.

            "I'm glad everyone made it back safely.  Now, I have another mission for you.  The details are all in here."  He pointed to the manila folder in his hand and handed it to Quistis.  "Any questions?"

            "Headmaster, I think you gave me the wrong file, this is my personal file. Isn't it?" she asked.

            "No, that's right this mission is for you." 

            "Why?"

            "Haven't you ever wondered who your parents were? Or wondered about your past?"

            "Yes, I have thought about it, but never thought about pursuing it."

            "How about… where your powers for blue magic came from?"

            "Not really.  Then again I've always been too busy to think about these things as of late."

            "So you don't want this mission?" the older man asked.

            "No, I think its better to leave the past buried in the past, Sir."  As she uttered those words a slight pain of regret over came her, but she quickly brush the feeling aside.

            "Alright if you wish. Quistis I respect your decision." He took back the manila folder and slipped it into another folder. 

            "Thank you, Headmaster."

            "You are dismissed."

            Quistis saluted the Headmaster and walked towards the large double doors. "Could you please tell Seifer, I'll see him now." Cid called out to her.

            Quistis looked over to the sofa where Seifer sat in the waiting room.  His arms still stretched along the sofa. 

            "You heard the Headmaster, he's ready for you." 

            After delivering her message she decided to return to her dorm go back to sleep.

            Just when she closed the door and was about to take her boots off, the intercom rang, "Will Quistis Trepe please come back to the Headmasters office please."  She glanced at her alarm clock.  It was only 8:45 AM.  She took a deep breath and let out a long sigh.  This was going to be a very long day.  Even longer since there was no coffee, and she doubt she'd be able to get a nap either.  She smiled bitterly to herself and walked out of her dorm and back towards the Headmasters Office.

A/N:  I've proofread this over and over again…but I'm not perfect so there still might be some errors just let me know and I'll fix'em for your better enjoyment.  Thanks for still reading my fic. Please R&R.  Thanks and don't forget to check out   Seiftis Forever.

http://pub18.ezboard.com/bseiftisforever 


	3. Affection

Disclaimer:  I don't own any of the characters of FF8.  Squaresoft owns them…Blah blah blah… 

**~*~ Chapter 3 ~*~**

**~*~ Affection ~*~**

            After greeting Xu, for the second time within the hour, Quistis walked into Cid's office.  Seifer was still in the room listening to Cid's droning.  Quistis couldn't help but chuckle at Seifer's obvious boredom.  He was relieved that Quistis had finally arrived.

            "Ah, Quistis my dear, now that your back.  We can start now." Cid continued, "Both of your are two of my best SeeDs, as you both know you are the Elite and highest ranking SeeDs.  But anyway I didn't call you both here to be reminded at how valuable you both are to me."  Quistis started to shift her leg position to stop her right leg from numbing, and Seifer yawn rudely and gave the Headmaster a very uninterested look.  

            Cid noticed the restlessness in his SeeDs and started to get to the point, "I have a mission for the both of you."

            This got Seifer's attention, while Quistis inwardly groaned to herself.

            "I'm sure you both heard of the impending marriage of the Galbaldia President's daughter."  Cid received two blank stares, "Well the marriage would take place in one week from today.  I have received a request from the President to have SeeD provide security for his this wedding.  And I want you two to be in charge of the squad I'm sending out."

            "What?!"  You want us to be guard dogs for a stupid party?" Seifer growled at Cid in disbelief.  

            "Headmaster, why would the president need us?  There has to be something more to it since our services isn't cheap either.  So what's the catch?" Quistis calculated.  

            "Ah! Quistis you were always so smart," Quistis smiled at the praise, "Your right this is more then just security job.  That's where the both of you come in.  I'm sure Galbaldia has many enemies, which places the New President in an awkward position when it comes to old enemies.  Also there have been rumors floating around about some threats of possible sabotage of the wedding and kidnapping of the bride.  Of course this information is classified and no one will know of your presence or the squads.  So all of you will have to pose as guests.  It would be less suspecting if you all were couples."  Cid noticed the disgust in Quistis's face when she heard the comment and glanced at Seifer.  Cid quickly inserted, "just a suggestion of course."

            "Anyway the rest of the squad has headed towards Balamb already to take the train to Deiling, but they'll be waiting at the dock for your orders.  I suggest that each couple travel separately.  Well here are the details of your squad members.  There are ten people total including yourselves in this mission."  He handed Quistis a manila folder.  "Alright the briefing is over, any questions?"

            "Sir, since we are suppose to keep our identities a secret, how are we suppose to approach the President?" Seifer asked sarcastically.

            "When you reach Deling City, someone will meet you at the train station," replied the older man.  

            "Just how are they supposed to recognize us?" Seifer asked doubtfully.

            "Seifer my child, they will recognize you.  Don't worry." A soft voice came from behind, Seifer turned around to see Edea smile warmly at him as she walked in the office.

            "Now if you both don't have anymore questions, you're both dismissed.  I suggest you both leave immediately.  The next train leaving for Deiling is at 12:00 hours," Cid advised.  

            Quistis and Seifer saluted the Headmaster and acknowledged Matron, and walked toward the elevator. 

            "Well, well, Instructor, you can finally show your true affections for me in public.  Since we are _suppose_ to be a couple now," he smirked and reached over to put his arm around her shoulder.  The next thing he knew, Quistis had walked out the elevator door and Seifer's right cheek was stinging. 

            "Damn you woman! What the Fuck was that for?" His hand still covered his stinging cheek.  

            Quistis ignored him and continued walking toward her dorm, "you better get packing, we have just enough time to pack, drive to Balamb, brief the squad, and catch the next train to Deling city.  Oh and _that_ was the affection you wanted me to show you in public."  She turned around smirked and walked off.  "Oh and I'll meet you at the parking lot in 15 minutes," with that said she turned into the dormitory hall with Seifer walking slowly behind her.  

~~~

            Quistis walked into her dorm for the second time this morning.  Her bed looked so inviting.  She just wanted to crawl back into bed and go to sleep and turn in for the day, but instead she walked over to her closet and pulled out her duffel bag and started packing.  Remembering she needed a formal dress for the wedding, Quistis started digging through her closet and came out unsuccessful.  She guessed she would have to go do some shopping once she reached Deling.  She glance at her clock it was almost time for her to meet Seifer.  She quickly stuff a few more toiletries and things into her bag.  She picked up her favorite book stuffed it into her bag. Took one last look around was partially satisfied.  Still feeling that she forgot something, she walked out to the parking lot anyway.    The day seemed to stretch even longer as the minutes passed, Quistis thought to herself as she walked down the long corridor.

A/N:  Sorry Chapter is so short…Thanks for reading…R&R…thanks again.  

http://pub18.ezboard.com/bseiftisforever


	4. Quistis Trepe

Disclaimer:  I don't own FF8.  Even though I wish I did.  So yeah…and I don't have any money…so don't sue me…cause if you do you'll be the loser! So haha! =P

**~*~ Quistis Trepe ~*~**

**~*~ Chapter 4 ~*~**

            "Damn Bitch! Slap me, you'll…" Seifer grumbled to himself as he stalked around the parking lot waiting.  His face still showed a hint of red where Quistis's hand made contact with this cheek.  That was the second time in one day the woman had harassed him!  Next time she won't get away with it.  He thought bitterly to himself.  Soft footstep approaching the parking lot entrance interrupted his thoughts.  He crossed his arms and leaned onto the car while he waited.

            "Finally Trepe, thought you fell asleep in your closet or something."  He looked Quistis up and down, "Damn it, Trepe!  You are still wearing your SeeD uniform. We are supposed to be undercover," he rolled his eyes, "How did you ever become an instructor?"

            Ignoring his last remark, she looked down at herself.  That was what she forgot do! She forgot to change! Damn it!  There was obviously no time to go back and change. She just shrugged her shoulders and sighed, "maybe I can change in Balamb?"

            Seifer just rolled his eyes again and proceeded to put their bags in the car.  He then quickly slipped off his gray trench coat and gestured for Quistis to take it.  Quistis looked at him blankly, "What's this for?"

            "Since there is no time to change now.  Just wear my coat over your uniform and no one will notice," he answered.

            "Yeah, sure no one will notice a girl in a oversized trench coat on a sunny day," Quistis retorted.  

            "Whatever…I'm just trying to save us some time here.  Now your highness, can you please get in the car so we can go.  The squad isn't going to wait for us all day." With that he proceeded into the driver seat.

            As Seifer got into the car, Quistis had never remembered seeing Seifer without his coat, and she never noticed how well toned his body was.  She quickly shook the thought out of he head.  Slipped on the oversized coat, and got into the car.

            A couple minutes after, Seifer pulled the car out of the Parking lot. Quistis started to look over the profile of each squad member, and the mission details.

            "Hm…there are 8 members in the squad.  We are to give them orders to keep their ears open for any hints of who the saboteurs are in the next couple of days, and we need to give them the layout for the security plans for the wedding." She said out loud to no one in particular.  

            Seifer was silent the whole time.  He still couldn't figure out why had he given Quistis his coat.  He had never given his coat to anyone and now he's given it to Trepe!  He must be going out of his mind, he thought.

            "Um…Seifer, thanks for lending me your coat."

            "No problem, anything from my beautiful instructor," he gave her a wink and continued driving.  Quistis just ignored him again and continued reading.  

            The rest of the drive was in silence, Seifer concentrating on driving and Quistis looking over the files.

~~~

            Twenty minutes later they arrived at Balamb.  As Seifer parked the car by the dock, Quistis spotted the other SeeDs waiting for them further down the dock.

            Quistis and Seifer wasted no time in gathering everyone for the briefing.  

            "Alright, everyone this mission consist of the ten of us gathered here with Seifer and myself here as your Captains.  The main objective of this mission is to be undercover security for the wedding of Galbadia President's daughter.  So in the next few days keep your eyes and ears open for any hints of who are possible attackers.  Remember that it is very important that you all keep a low profile.  A suggestion the Headmaster proposed is that everyone should travel as a couple, and from the looks of things we have just the right ratio of male to female here.  So after this briefing everyone find a partner.  If you can't find one I'll pair you with someone.  Remember this pairing is just for the mission, and it won't kill you to pretend to like the person you are paired up with for the week.  So after this briefing each couple would travel to Deling in separate parties.  Meaning you won't be traveling in a group."  

"Now today is Saturday, and the wedding is a week from today.  If you need to contact Seifer or me, I believe we will be staying at the Galbadia Grand Hotel as well.  Tomorrow, I believe we are expected to all be at the Presidential Residence to get more details about the situation.  I have been told that those instructions about meeting at the Presidential Residence will be acquired as soon as you arrive at Deling City.  So starting today keep your eyes and ears open.  All right that should be about it.  Any questions?"

Everyone shook their heads, "All right you are all dismissed, and don't forget to pick a partner.  Have a safe trip and we will see you tomorrow."

Seifer walked up to Quistis, "I think you would do as a partner," he flashed her is handsomest smile.  Quistis made a face of disgust.  "Remember Trepe, 'This pairing is just for the mission and it won't kill you,'" he reminded her and smirked.

"I hate you," with that she walked off to check on how the squad was coming along.

Seifer looked over at Quistis and saw how the squad seem drawn to her for all their questions.  Even though she wasn't an instructor anymore, she still looked like one from where he was standing. There she was standing in the center of the crowd still wearing his oversized coat.  She actually looked becoming in standing there in the middle of the small crowd being asked question after question.  He remembered when he sat in the back of her class and never paid any attention to her droning.  She was always droning on and on about things he knew already or didn't care to know, and the Trepies were always answering all her questions.  Besides he was busy throwing pieces of paper at Squall instead of paying attention. Seifer chuckled to himself.

"Seifer?"  Quistis was suddenly standing in front of him.  "I'm going to get our tickets for the train.  You should go and get our stuff from the car.  We should get on the train earlier since we can't use the SeeD cabin this time."  Seifer just nodded and walked toward the car, while Quistis headed toward the ticket booth. 

~~~

            Quistis and Seifer found a seat near the back of the train.  The seats were fairly comfortable compared to the SeeD cabin.  Quistis preferred having a bed for the long journey to Deiling, but this would do she thought.

            While Seifer was occupied himself by looking out the windows, Quistis attempted to look over the mission files again.  She barely got through the first two pages before she started to nod off.  

            Seifer turned his head to see what the sudden weight on his shoulder was.  At first he thought Quistis was ready to nag him about something, but when he looked he found Quistis asleep and her head happened to be resting on his shoulder.  

            Great, he thought bitterly to himself, she had made his shoulder into a pillow.  He looked over at the exhausted woman again and decided to let her continue sleeping.  In order to occupy is his mind he picked up the file that was lying open on Quistis's lap and started to sift through them.  

            "Damn, these are boring.  No wonder, Trepe fell asleep after the first page," he grumbled to himself.  As he continued sifting through the pages, he noticed a file hidden under all the other documents with one name on the tab.  Quistis Trepe.  

A/N:  Thanks for your reviews guys!  You don't know how much they mean to me being a first time writer and all.  You guys really got me motivated to continue the story.  Again I appreciate all your reviews =) I'll try to update this story as much as I can before school starts.  I'll try my best.  And Seiftis lovers don't forget to check out Seiftis forever.  

 http://pub18.ezboard.com/bseiftisforever


	5. Rose Cross

Disclaimer:  I do NOT own any of the FF8 characters.  Squaresoft does. So Yeah…=P

**~*~ Rose Cross ~*~**

**~*~ Chapter 5 ~*~**

            Seifer looked at the file folder and wondered why it was doing here.  He wondered if Quistis knew that her personal file was hidden between all this other stuff.  He knew he shouldn't look through her file, but when was he ever one to do what is right?  He took a quick glance at the sleeping woman on his shoulder and proceeded to read her file.  

            In the file Seifer found pictures of a younger Quistis.  She was probably about 15 in the picture he thought.  She was wearing her SeeD uniform, and on her face was a small smile.  He continued to scan through the file and found her SeeD exam score and her instructor license.  Attached to the license were the reasons why her license was taken away.  It stated that she lacked leadership skills.  She wasn't firm with her students, and wasn't able to control her students.  The list continued on with a few more lines, but Seifer already knew those reason were probably related to him.  Another attachment he found attached to the license was apparently a re-issuance of the license, but apparently Quistis had rejected the offer, and now the license was lying dormant in this file.  

            Seifer was read to push the file aside, until he saw a piece of paper that was yellow around the edges.  It was at least ten years old, he thought to himself.  The aged piece of paper was a hand written letter addressed to Edea.  Behind the first piece of paper was another letter written again to Edea, and the letter was written in the same hand as the first.

            Dearest Edea,

            I regret that my writing to you this time is from the result of desperation.  Galbadia has fallen in to the influence of a powerful sorceress, Ultimecia, and in order for the sorceress to increase her power she must kill all people have sorceress linage in their blood.  As you know like you and I, people who have sorceress ancestry are able to cast spells and perform magic.  Even though I have kept my ancestry a secret, somehow Ultimecia is able to sense our powers.  Myself and General Trepe, my husband have been trying to find a plan to escape, but Captain Almasy has some how lost his mind and is killing all who are born with a sorceress lineage. I do not know what possessed him, but I feel that it must be Ultimecia's doing.  And I know it won't be long before he will be sent to come after my daughter and me. 

            As I write this letter, we are quickly gathering our valuables, and my husband is quickly thinking of a plan for us to depart safely and go into hiding.  But I did not mean to write you to tell you of my sorrows.  Instead I am writing to ask of you a favor that I will be forever indebted to you.  Edea, my dear friend, I want you to take my daughter, Quistis, and love her as your own.  For I fear that neither General Trepe nor I will live long enough to have the privilege to continue loving her.  It pains my very being to have to abandon my daughter at so young an age of five, but I feel it is the best for her.  And I trust you will love her as I do.  Please do not refuse my request.  This is the only thing I well beg of you. 

            We shall arrive in Centra in the next two days to leave Quistis into your care.  Thank you my dear friend.

                                                                        Love,

                                                                 Cassandra Trepe 

Captain Almasy?  Seifer thought.  Was there a possibility that this Captain was his father? With this information embedded in his memory, he continued reading the letters.    

Dearest Edea,

            I regret that I am unable to deliver this letter and my daughter to you personally.  It has been nearly four days since we departed from Deling City, and we are nowhere close to Centra.  Now my husband is injured in a recent battle against Almasy, and our journey is becoming more perilous as we continue. I fear our next encounter with Almasy may be our last.

            This messenger I send you is my most trusted friend and soldier, Ivan.  I have asked him bring Quistis safely to you.  Again I thank you and regret not being able to see you one last time.

            One more thing, this Rose Cross necklace, I want you to keep it safe for Quistis.  When she is older, I want you to give it to her.  Hopefully this necklace would lead her to her destiny.  Hopefully.

                                                                        Love,

                                                                  Cassandra Trepe 

Attached to the letter was a small envelope addressed to Quistis Trepe in beautiful and elegant handwriting.  Inside the envelope there was a necklace with a silver rose pendent.  Each petal of the rose bloom was meticulously made in detail.  The two leaves of the rose were spread out like silver wings, and the silver stem of the rose coiled downward in a spiral like fashion.  As Seifer observed the necklace the clasp of the necklace was broken. 

Even though the pendent was tarnished from years of neglect, the pendent was in mint condition.  As Seifer felt the smooth detailed surface of the rose, he noticed that the coiling of the rose stem looked as if it was meant to coil around something.  But what that something was Seifer could not figure out.  

Seifer put the Rose Cross pendent back in its envelope and put the file away.  Then he looked over at the sleeping woman on his shoulder and noticed a tear slipping down her cheek.

A/N: Sorry I should've posted this up sooner, but wasn't too happy with it earlier.  Now that I reread it, it seems okay now.  Must be the drugs I took for my cold.  Just wanted to thank those of you who have been following this story so far.  Thank you so much!  You guys are what keeps me writing this story, while I should be studying. =)  I honestly have no idea where I'm going with this story… hopefully something will come up. =) Thanks.                


	6. End of a Long Day

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the FF8 characters in this fic.  Though I wish I was creative enough to think them up first but damn Squaresoft beat me to it :p…oh well…just enjoy reading this fic R&R please. 

**~*~  End of a Long Day? ~*~**

**~*~ Chapter 6 ~*~**

            _"Mommy, why are you crying?  Did I do something wrong?" Asked the little blond hair girl.  _

_            "No my dear," as the women answer her child's question another tear slid down her cheek, "my child, I need you to go with this uncle here," she pointed to the uniformed soldier.  "He will take you to visit someone who would take good care of you."_

_            "Okay mommy.  Will you be there to?"_

_            "No, my dear, I have to stay here and take care of your father.  You know that your father is very sick," the child nodded her small head._

_            "Can I go and see daddy?  I miss him," she asked._

_            "No, you know you can't go and see him, and you know he misses you to."  The older woman embraced the little girl tightly in her arms.    
            "My Lady, we are ready to go," the soldier hesitantly interrupted the mother and daughter.  "It won't be long until the Captain finds us again." He quickly reminded her._

_            "Mommy I don't want to go!  I want to stay here with you and Daddy! Please don't leave me! Please! Please to make me go!" the girl cried._

_            "Now my child you have to go, and promise me you will be a good girl. Promise me…"  The child nodded.  Wiping the tears away from the girls face, she held the girl tightly in her arms one last time.  As the girl started to calm down another soldier came running in._

_            "My Lady, the Captain has caught up with us.  What are you orders?"_

            "Ivan!  Take her now!"  The first soldier picked up the small girl and prepared to run out.  The older women stopped Ivan and quickly handed him an envelope and told him to hurry off.

_            As the soldier carried the child away, her mother could still hear the cries of the girl as she prepared to meet her fate.   _

Quistis woke up with a start as the conductor announced that the train would arrive at Deiling City shortly.  When she realized that she was using Seifer's shoulder as a headrest she quickly apologized and tried to hide her embarrassment.

            "About time you woke up.  My shoulder and arm were getting numb with your big head cutting off the circulation," he sneered.

            "I said I was sorry, what do you want me to do?" Quistis glared at him.

            "Nothing…yet…," he smirked.  "So how did you like using my shoulder as your pillow?"  Quistis turned away, "speechless I see. You must've liked it."

            Quistis face started to flush with embarrassment again.  As soon as the train stopped, Quistis quickly got her stuff and walked out.

            "First you take my coat, then you sleep on me, what's next?  I can't wait until we get to the hotel."  He continued to tease her as they stepped on to the station platform.

            Just as they were about to board the escalator to go out into the city an old woman selling flowers approached them.

            "You both look like a happy couple, a rose for the lady?"  The woman practically shoved the rose at Seifer.

            He just shrugged, "Sure why not.  One lovely rose for the lovely lady." He smirked and winked at Quistis, "How much?"

            The old woman smiled, "its free. Since you both make such a lovely couple.  I'll give it to your wife for free and an extra bonus."  The woman pulled out a silver rose and handed it to Quistis. "Enjoy your stay at Deiling," the old woman yelled out as she walked off to bother another couple. 

            Quistis observed the silver rose and noticed the stem of the rose coiled around a roll of paper.  She quickly pulled out the note.  It read:

            Dear Mr. And Mrs. Almasy,

                        Welcome to Deiling City.  I am glad to see you've arrived safely.  I hope to make an acquaintance with you at my Residence very soon.  Since you both must be tired from you trip here. Your rooms have been reserved in the Galbadia Hotel as requested.  

            I would appreciate it if you both could meet with me tomorrow afternoon at three o'clock at my residence.  Therefore at 2:30 go to General Caraway's mansion and present this silver rose to the guards and they should lead you to the underground route to my residence.  Again I wish you both a nice stay here at Deiling City.

                                                                                                                                                                        President Alma

            "Apparently matron was right they did find us, " Seifer commented as he read the note over Quistis's shoulder, "Now shall we proceed to the hotel, Mrs. Almasy?" he teased.

            "Mrs Almasy? I don't recall ever marrying you or even accepting a proposal," she held up an empty ring finger, "see no ring," she smiled and walked out.  Seifer smirked and followed her out the door.

~~~

            "Finally I can lie down," the blond woman said as she plopped herself down on the single king size bed in the hotel room.

            "Aren't we a bit eager?  Shouldn't we get some food, before a hot night of passion?"  Seifer waited for an angry response, but instead he received only silence.  He walked over to the blond woman and saw that she had fallen asleep.  Seifer shook his head at the sighed.

             Seifer finally decided to unpack his belongings and head down the bar downstairs to grab some food and maybe catch some gossips floating around.  The long day was finally ending or was it? 

A/N:  Okay finally got time to get another chapter up! =)  Thanks for Reviewing guys! All your reviews are much appreciated!  Love ya All! *huggles*  I'll try to get chapter 7 up soon.  I hope the story is making sense as I keep writing.  Some times I just confuse myself. Lol oh well…bye bye see ya guys in the next update!


	7. Dreams

**Disclaimer:**  FF8 characters I do not own.  I just own this story and any characters that Squaresoft did NOT think up haha!…I still have some creativity left in me!

**~*~ Dreams ~*~**

**~*~ Chapter 7 ~*~**

            _"Mommy, what are you writing?" the little blond girl's head peeked over the table._

_            "Mommy is writing a letter to Auntie Edea.  Do you remember her?"  The little girl shook her head.  "Well we are going to go and visit her soon," the woman couldn't help smiling as she saw her daughter's eyes light up. _

_"You mean we are going on a trip?  Hooray!  I'm gonna go pack my stuff now okay Mommy?" the woman nodded.  A tear manage to slide down her cheek as she watched her daughter run to her room._

~~~__

_"Mommy, I'm scared." _

_"It's alright, my dear it will be alright. I hope," the woman held her child tighter as she ran deeper into the dark forest.  The moonless sky only added to the darkness and fear of the mother and child.  Sounds of fighting could be heard in the distance, but was quickly coming up behind them.  The mother and daughter looked at the eerie darkness before them.  Just as they were about to venture into the howling darkness, they noticed that the fighting had ceased.  At least the sounds had cease.  The blond woman feared the worse.  She remembered her husband's plea for her to continue on with their plan to bring their daughter to safety no matter what was to become of him.  But she wasn't able to promise her husband before, and she refused to abandon him now.  She looked over at her daughter and vowed that she will do anything to save her and keep her alive, and some how get her to Edea. _

_She was now ready to meet her hunter.  Checking her hip to find her whip secure, she quickly grabbed her daughter's hand.  She looked only to see two emerald eyes that danced with the fire of madness._

~~~

            Quistis woke up with a start and woke up to find she was looking into the same emerald eyes in her dream, but then again they weren't the same.  The flames of madness were not present in these eyes. 

            "Are you alright? You look like you just saw a ghost," Quistis finally snapped out of her confusion and realized she was staring into Seifer's eyes.

            "Quistis, are you alright?" Seifer repeated.

            "Huh? Yeah I'm fine," she replied still slightly confused.

            "Maybe you need something to eat.  You haven't eaten all day."

            "No, I'm fine for now.  I think I need a shower."  Quistis walked over to her bag and pulled out a couple things and walked into the bathroom.  

She looked at her reflection in the mirror, and Seifer was right she did look very pale.  The dreams was so vivid and real it was like a memory.  Was it a memory?  And who did the emerald eyes of fire belong to?  She didn't remember seeing the face; all that was revealed to her in the dream was his eyes. Who were all these people that she kept seeing in her dreams?  All these question were making her head spin.  She quickly leaned her body against the wall to prevent herself from falling.  Then she realized she was still wearing Seifer's coat.  

            Aside from his candid comment about her present appearance, Seifer was genuinely concerned for her.  She had to admit it was quite shocking.  She always knew Seifer was soft at heart, but she never expected him to show it to her.  Seifer was always the arrogant asshole to her.  She was starting to get use to ignoring his crude remarks.  Who is she kidding?  Seifer would always been an insensitive ass to her.  She was sure that as soon as she came out of her shower, he would have some smart-ass comment to try to piss her off again.

            She turned on the water to start a bath.  As the warm steam started to fill the small room, Quistis started to relax.  She slowly took off the gray trench coat and hung it on the towel rack.  She then removed her SeeD uniform and threw it haphazardly on the floor.  She slowly settled herself into the warm bubbles.  As she leaned back in the tub she tried to sort out the dreams again.  Apparently her dreams seemed to be out of sequence, but they were dreams.  Dreams aren't suppose to make any sense, but what if these weren't dreams?  Her head was starting to spin again, she decided to forget about the dreams right now and focus on the present mission.  She cleared her mind and leaned back and sunk lower into the warm water.

            When she came out she found Seifer had ordered her some food from room service. He gestured for her to eat the food as he took his coat from her out stretched arm.

            "T-thank you, Seifer, but this is way too much food for me," Quistis managed to stutter in the midst of shock.  She was half expecting a rude comment instead he got her dinner.  

            "Its all right.  I'll finish what ever is left over.  Now eat."  After saying that he walked into the bathroom to shower.  

            "Yes mother," Quistis teased.  She shook her head and started to eat the chicken sandwich that he had ordered for her.

**A/N**:  Well as requested from  ^)^ Rabbit to have this up by Friday of this week…. Well here it is =) Yup instead of studying I wrote…shame on me…oh well…hope you guys like this chapter.  Hope you guys didn't get confused in the beginning with the two dreams.  Sorry its so short too…And again thanx for all the other reviews guys.  Anyways don't forget to R&R. And I try to get chapter 8 up by next week =).  Love all you guys.                  


	8. Next Day

**Disclaimer:  I don't own the FF8 characters.  Squaresoft does.  So you should know that by now so, yeah.**

**~*~ Next Day ~*~**

**~*~ Chapter 8 ~*~**

Seifer woke up to find Quistis was no where to be found. He remembered that after his shower last night, he found a restless Quistis unpacking her stuff. When he claimed his side of the bed, Quistis was not pleased, but eventually she gave in and let him share the bed with her since she was preoccupied with looking for something at the time.

Seifer quickly got dressed. As he pulled on his grey trench coat, he was surprised to find Quistis's scent still lingered on his coat. He shook the thought and quickly slipped the rose cross necklace into his pocket and walked out in search of Quistis.

~~~

Quistis lost in her thoughts, slowly strolled down the Deiling Downtown. She was still baffled by the dreams she kept having. She thought of the possibility that the images were from Ellone, but a gut felling told her otherwise. Quistis had unconsciously stopped in front of a bridal boutique window display. She stood there observing the cascade of white satin material that swirled around the lifeless model. The gown itself was very simple and elegant princess cut gown with small ribbons forming a vertical line down the front of the bodice.

"That is a lovely gown isn't it?" Quistis turned to face the owner of the comment. The woman was a stout middle aged woman with chestnut brown hair. She had a loud boisterous voice, which embarrassed Quistis. She was sure everyone on the street could hear her voice.

"So young lady are you getting married? You were looking at the gown with longing in your eyes," teased the older woman. Before Quistis could reply the stout woman was joined by her companion, another middle aged woman that was nearing the stout side, but she seemed more calm then the first. Quistis assumed that they were both sisters since they looked alike, but didn't bother to catch their names. 

Before Quistis could make her escape the two clucking women returned their attention back to her. Quistis gave a dry smile as she was being introduced to the second woman. Still not catching their names Quistis continued smiling.

"Oh Carman, this young lady is getting married! Don't you think she would make a lovely bride?" The two women continued to talk. Then Quistis finally seized her chance to speak. 

"Um…I not getting married," she quickly spitted out, trying to not sound rude at the same time.

"Oh!" exclaimed both women, "So you're single?" Quistis quickly shook her head. Both women looked at Quistis as she was their trapped prey. Quistis frantically tried to find a good excuse to get away from the women, but nothing came to mind.

"No, she's not single. She's already married." Just before Quistis was about to spit out any excuse, a gloved hand wrapped around her waist protectively. "She's married to me, right hon." Seifer gave the women a wink and smirked. Quistis looked at the smiling Seifer with relief and smiled back bitterly.

"Oh, that's too bad Carman she's already taken," said the second women.

"Darn, I was hoping you were single, so I could introduce you to my son, but it seems to me you've got yourself a nice catch here," both older women eyed Seifer. Quistis could not help but blush at their comment.

As soon as the two women walked off. Quistis let out a sigh of relief. Seifer could no longer contain his laughter.

"Why are you laughing? That was not funny." Quistis crossed her arms and waited for his reply.

"You should have seen your face when those women hounded you. You looked like you were about to cry. If it wasn't for me you'd be off marrying that old wing bag's son." He continued laughing.

"Well it's not like I wanted to be hounded, by them. They just attacked so suddenly. I was caught off guard." Quistis said in her defense. 

"Yeah sure and their double windbag attack stunned you, and you needed me to save you didn't you? Admit it Quistis. You needed me." He sneered.

"Double windbag attack?" Quistis looked at Seifer and laughed.

"Don't you go changing the subject on me." Seifer frowned.

"Who is changing the subject?" she said between her giggles.

"You are."

"I'm not. You are." Quistis still couldn't control her laughter.

"Quistis, you look beautiful when you smile. You should smile more."

The young woman looked at him. His emerald eyes were filled with sincerity in his last comment. Suddenly Quistis remembered the fiery green eyes she saw the night before and her smile faded.

"Oh so you're not going to smile anymore just because I said that, right?" Seifer frowned and crossed his arms. 

Quistis snapped out of her daze, and noticed the irritation on his eyes. She decided to quickly change the subject.

"So why are you here? I figured you'd sleep in or something," she said.

"Well Ms. Trepe, I was looking for you, and I figured you'd want to go and get lunch before we headed out to Caraway's place,' he said with a hint of irritation still lingering. "And I noticed you forgot this," he held out her Save the Queen.

"Oh thanks," she took her whip and hooked it on to its usual place on her hip. 

"So what brought you out so early?" he asked.

"Well I was planning to come out and see what kind of information I would find about the wedding. Then I would go back to the hotel to change and get you to go eat, but instead I was apprehended by the 'windbag sisters." She explained.

"Change?" Seifer looked at hers she was wearing a black shirt and blue jeans. "You look fine." 

"No look at the sky, "she pointed up to the grey clouds quickly forming overhead. "It looks as if it might rain or something, so I wanted to get a coat or something just in case," she explained.

"Its not going to rain, "he stubbornly said. "Besides you're with me, there is no need to worry. I won't let the rain hurt my little wife here." He teased.

Quistis rolled her eyes and walked into the diner across the street. 

**A/N:  Sorry for the delayed update! I've been so busy with school its been preventing me from writing = (But here it is!...Thanks for all the reviews guys I really appreciate it.  Don't forget to R&R too.  Thanks. Love you guys!! **


	9. Presidential Residence

**Disclaimer:  I don't own any of the FF8 characters Squaresoft does obviously.  **

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter too and R&R please! **

**~*~ Chapter 9 ~*~**

**~*~ Presidential Residence ~*~**

            They arrived at Caraway's mansion a little before 2:30.  Quistis could sense Seifer's uneasiness as they walked towards the mansion, but she refrained from asking for the source of his uneasiness.  Quistis presented the silver rose to the guard in the front gate.  The guard quickly led them into the mansion, and into the waiting room.  Quistis looked around the room and remembered when she, Zell, and Selphie were trapped in the exact same room, when she came back to apologized to Rinoa.  Quistis looked around the room; it looked exactly the same it did the last time she was here.  

            Seifer's uneasiness had turned into restlessness, "How long is Caraway going to make us wait?  We've been waiting here for nearly 20 minutes!"

            "Stop exaggerating Seifer, we've only been in here for a couple minutes."  Quistis just rolled her eyes.  

            "Well a couple minutes are 20 minutes for me!" Seifer retorted.  Just as he finished, one of the guards came in, "The General is busy right now and can't greet the both of you right now."

            "Well, so you're going to show us the secret route to the presidential residence?"  Seifer sneered at the guard.

            "Um…no…that information is only known by the general," the guard answered hesitantly.

            "So are we supposed to just sit here and wait for the General to come in?  For all we know that Bast…Caraway is gonna just leave us here to rot!"  Seifer's irritation was growing.

            "Um…I'm sorry sir, but General's orders," the young guard's fear was noticeable, and quickly saluted and walked out of the room to escape the blond man's wrath.  

            Suddenly all the doors and windows slammed closed and locked.  Seifer ran to the door they came in, and saw that the door was locked.  

            "Damn that Bastard!"  He slammed his fist against the door, "and he fucking wonders why his daughter wouldn't fucking talk to him!"  Seifer's anger was apparent, and just as he was about to pull out Hyperion and break down the door.  Quistis, who was observing the whole scene between Seifer and the guard, spoke up.

            "Seifer!"  Her voice was commanding and stopped Seifer in his tracks, and turn to face her.

            "What?  So want to stay in here and rot in this Asshole's mansion?  You can if you want but not me!  I know Caraway always hated me.  Especially ever since he found out that…"

            "I don't care why he hates you Seifer," Quistis coolly interrupted him, "Right now I want you to calm down and listen to me for once." 

            "Alright I'm listening," he said reluctantly.

            "Caraway has locked us both in," she said matter-of-fact.

            "No shit."  Seifer scoffed.

            "Well this isn't the first time I've been locked up in this room," she slowly explained.

            "So your point is…?"

            "My point is I know the way out of here, and the underground route to the Presidential Residence," she said slight irritated.

            "So why didn't you say so before?" Seifer asked while glaring at her.

            "Well it looked as if you were bonding with the door, and I didn't want to interrupt the two of you." Quistis replied sarcastically, "Now that you've finally shut up.  Shall we get going?"

            She walked up to the shelves of champagne glasses and picked up a glass.  "Quistis now is not the time to celebrate."  Quistis ignored his comment and continued to walk over to the statue of the standing woman, and place the glass onto her out reached palm.  Immediately after placing the glass on the statues palm, the wall of the statue slid open revealing a stairway leading downward.

            Quistis looked over at Seifer and signaled him to follower her down the dark passage.  After walking in the sewer passageways for a while, Quistis decided to try to break the silence.  "So do you still love Rinoa?"

            "I thought you said you didn't care why Caraway would hate me."

            "I don't.  I was just wondering if you still love _her_."

            "Why?  Are you wondering if I'm pining Rinoa, like your still pining for Puberty boy?" Seifer sneered.

            The reference of Squall caused a slight tinge of sadness in her heart.  Quistis tried to ignore his last comment, and they both continued to weave through the dark corridors of the sewers in silence.

            "So how do you know the underground route to the Presidential Residence so well?"  This time it was Seifer's turn to attempt to break the silence.

            "Well…while your were sleeping like a baby lat night.  I was studying the Deiling sewers map," she explained.

            "And you memorized everything last night?" he asked skeptically.

            Quistis scoffed, "No, I have the map right here," she threw the piece of paper she was holding at Seifer.  "This should be the place," she stood in front of a rusty ladder that led to the streets above.  Seifer climbed up first and pushed up the lid and revealed the grey sky above.

            When they climbed out of the manhole, all Seifer saw were old wooden crates and a rusty old truck.

            Quistis looked at the crates and the truck, they were exactly like Irvine described.  The crates and truck made a makeshift stairway for them to climb up the Presidential Residence. 

            "Um…Trepe.  I don't think the President lives in old wooden box crates."

            She just glared at Seifer and started to climb up the wooden crates, and quickly and gracefully jumped cross the gap between the truck and he building without hesitation.  Seifer obediently followed her.  She then proceeded to climb up the ladder that leads to the Residents rooftop.  Quistis saw a doorway and assumed that must be the place and headed in that direction with Seifer in tow.

            As they both walked into the Presidential Residence, Seifer remembered the last time her was in there.  The time was when he was still Edea's knight.  He remembered the day of the Parade; he stood along Edea's side and was her Knight.  His romantic dream of being the most powerful man and to protect someone he loved came true for that fleeting moment, but all those moments were all lies.  He wasn't the most powerful man, and to protect some one he loved?  He loved matron like a mother, but to find true love?  Seifer felt that was hopeless.  Everyone feared or hated him.  The only person he knew who didn't' fear or hate him was Quistis, but the thought of Quistis loving him seemed implausible to him.  She still had feelings for Squall.  The comment he made earlier hated bothered her, and he knew it.  Seifer felt that his romantic dream was gone two years ago, and decided to put it behind him.

            He continued to follow Quistis into the President's room.  The room was completely different from what Seifer remembered.  The hanging linen curtains that use to hang everywhere were gone, and the room itself was brighter and colorful.  The walls of the room were wallpapered with brocade fabrics of blood red velvet.  Along the walls were beautified paintings and tapestries.  In the center of the room seated the President at his desk, he was quietly chatting with General Caraway.

Just as they were about to approach the President, guards surrounded them.    
"Now what?"  Seifer's irritation had returned.

"Excuse us, but we have an appointment with the president," Quistis calmly spoke up and presented one of the guards the sliver rose and letter that she 

received the day before.  

The guard looked over the note.  "Alright, please follow me," he ordered and gestured them to follow him.  "Sir, the SeeDS you've been waiting for are her," after reporting the guard saluted and walked out of the room.

"Welcome, you two must be the Captains that we have been waiting for," the President commented.

"Well we would have arrived earlier, but were a bit locked up,'" Seifer snorted.  
            The President looked over at Caraway, "Well now that they are here before us.  I believe they have passed your little test. Eh…General?"

Caraway with a critical eye looked over both Quistis and Seifer.  "I see that SeeD has sent you two very famous people as your guards.  Here you have the famous Quistis Trepe, who was one of the six that defeated Ultimecia, and here you have Seifer Almasy." Caraway scoffed, "if I'm not mistaken he use to be know as the sor…"

"Seifer is our best Gunblade experts aside from Squall Leonheart," Quistis interrupted Caraway.

As the President nodded his head and walked over to greet them, Quistis noticed that he reminded of someone, but she just couldn't quite in pin point who he reminded her of.

"President, you said that everyone was waiting for us.  Does that mean that they squad is already here?"  Quistis asked.

"Yes, they are all here.  Right now they are taking a look at the ballroom the party would be in.  Shall we proceed and meet up with your squad?"  The President made a gesture for them to follow him and Caraway to the ballroom.

The ballroom was very large and beautiful.  The walls were lined with glass windows and doors that lead to a beautiful balcony outside.  The floor was a beautifully polished rose colored marble, and the dome ceiling above looked liked a luminated white rose.  

Quistis looked around, "This is a beautiful ballroom.  Is there a designated area that the bride and groom will be at for most of the party?" she asked the President.

"Not really, most announcements or anything will probably be made on the grand staircase, other then that we want to make the wedding seem normal as possible."

"How normal can a wedding this huge be?" Seifer scoffed under his breath. 

"I see. Well if you planning to do that, I guess its best if we have one or two couples keep an eye on them throughout the night." The President nodded at Quistis's suggestion, with Caraway standing by and listening to the exchange.

"Since there are only ten of us and there are plenty of possible entrances for any intruder, I suggest placing some guards to each door, so this would allow us to just focus on the bride, groom, and you, Sir.  While the rest of us are mingling in the crowd trying to find any suspicious activity at the same time, but we still need to find a way to communicate with each other." Quistis continued.

"One step ahead of you, Miss Trepe," the President pulled out a small ear piece and a small microphone, "with this ear piece and microphone, you should be able to communicate with everyone within a mile radius."

"That is very impressive, Sir."

"It's also very easy to use as well.  You just fit this into your ear and the microphone is small enough to be place anywhere under your clothes and not be seen."  He gave Seifer and Quistis each a set of the ear piece and microphone.  "Now I believe everyone in your squad has one, and speaking of the squad there they are."  The President said looking at the general direction of the staircase the SeeDs were descending.

"Well now that we've figured out how our general plan is going to work out.  I'll go and tell everyone else," Quistis excused herself and walked over to the other SeeDs, while Caraway whispered something to the President and left the room.

"She's a very smart girl," the President complemented.

"I know," Seifer answered flatly.

"She looks so much like…," the President murmured to himself.

Seifer was about to question the older man, but the man was lost in his thoughts and Seifer decided to refrain from asking.  Seifer looked up to see Quistis walking back towards them.

As Quistis approached both men, she was surprised to see that Seifer and President Alma looked strikingly alike.  Only the President had darker hair and looked older, with weary eyes that seemed to pass many trials in his life.  His eyes, his eyes were also a captivating green like Seifer.  Quistis was still lost in her thoughts until Seifer tapped her shoulder, "Hey you alright?" 

Quistis have him an odd look and proceeded to ask the President, "Sir, I was speaking with the others and they haven't been able to find much about the possible suspect for a saboteur.  I'm guessing this is your doing, Sir?"

"Actually, the President only kept this situation quiet because of me." Another voice came from behind Quistis.

Quistis turned around to find a young man with dark brown hair coming up beside her.  He was dressed in a grey suit; his dark brown hair was combed in place to match his dark brown eyes.  He looked to be a handsome and collected young man.

"Hello, my name is Victor Blaine.  I'm Nora Alma's Fiancé.  You were asking about who the possible suspects are, am I correct?"  Quistis nodded.  "Well I know exactly who does not want this wedding to take place, and that someone is my father."

"Your father?" Quistis thought it odd for a father to be against his own son's wedding.

"Yes, but this reason I'm still unclear about.  He refuses to tell me, but I have a feeling it must be some issues that happened in the past.  I never pressed him for further on the subject, since it always made him angry."

"Well, marrying this girl sure won't make him angry," Seifer added.

"Sir, do you know anything about this," Quistis turned to the President.  The President sighed, "It's a very long story and it happened so long ago, but I would blame him for keeping this grudge against me for so long.  Maybe I'll tell you one day if you kids are still interested, but I don't think now is a good time to stir up old dust.  Now I believe that is about everything we need to go over.  If you need to contact me or anything just go through Caraway, but I'm sure you SeeDs can handle everything by yourselves."  The President then excused himself and left the two SeeDs to return their attention to Victor.

"So how did you meet this Miss Alma," Seifer asked with a smirk.

"I met her while we were studying in Esthar University together."

"Aw how sweet, a college romance.  Too bad your families have a feuding past Romeo." Seifer shook his head, "Of all the women in the world you had to pick Juliet."

Victor chuckled at Seifer's reference, "I guess that's what they call fate.  Well it's getting late, and I have to go and meet Nora soon.  Well nice meeting to the both of you." He shook hands with both Quistis and Seifer and quickly went on his way.

Quistis went to go speak to the squad again, leaving Seifer alone again.  He decided it was best if he followed her and observe what is going on with the rest of the squad.

A/N:  I'm so so so so so so so sorry for the long delay on the update.  I was swamped with midterms, homework, and papers.  It was insane.  It still is!...Well I decided I should update this when I have to time.  Well thanks for all the reviews guys I really appreciate it!    


	10. Rain and Tears

**Disclaimer**: All the characters of FF8 belong to Squaresoft.

**A/N:** Look I'm not dead yet! Here's Chapter 10! R&R please, Thanks.

**~*~Chapter 10 ~*~**

**~*~Rain and Tears~*~**

The sky was grey with heavy clouds. Seifer was lost in his thoughts as they walked out of the Presidential residence. As the first drops of rain fell, Seifer was still lost in his thoughts. 

"I told you so," Quistis turned to face him.

"Huh?" Seifer gave her a blank look. 

"I told you it was going to rain," she held her hand out to catch the falling droplets, which started to fall quicker.

"So it's raining. Someone give Trepe a gold star," he exclaimed in sarcasm.

"Isn't there anything you appreciate in the world?"

"What?"

"You're always so…I don't know, never mind."

"Yeah I appreciate some things. I'd appreciate when I'm not stuck in the same hotel room as you."

Quistis pretended not to hear his last comment, "I love the rain. It washes away all the dust on everything, and the air just feels so clean and fresh again." She took a deep breath of the moist air as a smile spread across her face.

"Too bad the rain doesn't clean everything," Seifer's expression was dark as he looked as his hands.

"Seifer," Quistis whispered as she slowly approached him.

"What? Aren't I right? The rain doesn't clean everything. Cause you stink!" Seifer smirked.

"I do not stink! You're such an ass!" Quistis gave him a playful punch on his arm.

"Did you just hit me and called me an 'ass?'"

"No, I called you and 'ass' _first_, then I hit you," she corrected. "Not only are you an ass, your mentally challenged."

Seifer started to chase her in the rain, for a moment nothing matter, he felt free like a child again. 

When they reached the bus stop, the bus arrived just in time to rescue them from the now pouring rain. The bus was crowed with people looking for temporary shelter from the rain, and the two soaked new comers were forced to stand. Immediately Seifer started to feel a negative tension in the bus. He felt cold stares directed at him. Seifer caught some of the people murmuring about his identity as being the "sorceress's knight" or "lap dog." He just shrugged his shoulder and decided to do what he had been doing fort he last three years, ignore them. Quistis also noticed the drastic change in the atmosphere as they got onto the bus causing her to unconsciously step closer to Seifer.

"Young lady, you look like a nice girl. You should stay away from the likes of him," said an old lady sitting next to her.

"Hey Lap dog!" A voice in the back yelled out in a sneering tone. "Where's your sorceress? Did she abandon you? Did the little puppy get abandoned and found a new whore to follow?" 

Seifer didn't mind the remarks about himself, but calling Quistis a whore was going to far. Seifer was ready to bash this guy in the face, but Quistis stopped him. This only fed the rude man's ego. 

"Aw, look he's so obedient to his new mistress," he sneered. "A definite 'lap dog' indeed, he only knows how to take orders. Why don't you finally learn how to think and go kill yourself?"

"Sir," Quistis interrupted the man. "No one is perfect. It is a know fact that everyone makes mistakes. Some are more severe then others, but how would you react if you were in this man's position? How would you feel if you were misled and manipulated by someone who you trusted and loved? Do you know the agony that this man has experienced in the past years? Why can't you people just leave him alone?" Quistis eyes were rimmed with angry tears. Her outburst surprised Seifer, but the man just sneered at her and sat back down. The bus stopped in front of the hotel, and she ran out of the door into the bright hotel lobby. Seifer gave one last look at the man and ran after her.

When Seifer reached the hotel room he found Quistis had already changed out of her wet clothes, sitting on the bed with head buried in her hands. He removed his wet coat and through it over the back one a chair, and sat down facing her. 

"I'm sorry," Seifer softly said.

She raised her head from her hands, "sorry for what?" Her voice was weak as she wiped away another tear that managed to slip down her cheek. 

"I'm sorry you had to go through all that shit."

"No, I should be saying sorry."

"Why the hell should you be sorry?" Seifer was starting to become annoyed. "It's not your fault that I did the things I did."

"Yes it is!" Quistis suddenly burst out. "Yes, it's my fault! If I had been a better instructor and paid more attention to you, this wouldn't have happened to you! If I didn't just worry about Squall, I would have made you pass that damn SeeD exam. Instead of being against us, you would've been with us saving the world, fighting Edea, and defeating Ultimecia. Instead of being seen as a criminal, you would have been a hero, but because I didn't do my job and kept my eye on you. Now you have to go throw this hell everyday of life." Again tears started to flow down her porcelain face.

Seifer was speechless, to think all this time Quistis believed she had failed him. He always believed it was he who failed her. Sure he use to call her mediocre, but he only did that to evoke a reaction from her. Seifer got up and walked over and sat next to the crying woman on the bed. He wrapped his arms around Quistis and brought her close to him to comfort her.

"It's not your fault Quisty," he whispered as he comforted her. "It's not your fault."

~~~

A young guard quickly ran into his master's study and saluted, "Sir, our spies have reported that the President has sent SeeD for assistance in case of any movement from our side to sabotage the wedding."

The older man was in his early fifties. His dark brown hair was covered with silver streaks of age, but his face betrayed only few lines of passed time. He lifted his blue eyes away from the book he was reading, and looked at the young guard.

"So he hired SeeD just for me, how amusing," he smirked. "Does he really think I would seek to sabotage my own son's wedding? Anyway is there anything else he is doing?".

"No sir, this is so far all the intelligence they have been able to gather."

"Very well, you are excused," he waved for the guard to depart.

"Can SeeD save your soul Alma?" the man said out loud to the empty room and leaned into his chair.

"Of course SeeD can't save anyone's soul. SeeD can only give temporary help." The man quickly turns his head to where the feminine voice emerged. He relaxed when he saw that intruder was a dark haired woman. The women smiled and gracefully walked to her husband's side.

"Thea, my dear, what brings you in here at this time of night?" He smiled welcoming her company.

"Ivan, why are preventing this marriage because of the past? Why must our children suffer for last generations faults?"

"Thea, how many times have we had this conversation? What Alma did to General Trepe and his family is unforgivable."

"Is it?" she interrupted him.

"I don't care if he's a changed man," he continued, "I just can't forgive him, but it looks like that is no way to stop Vincent from marrying his daughter. Damn him!" he slammed the book in front of him close and stood up to walk about the room.

Thea sighed and stood where she was and said, "The General has been dead for nearly fifteen years, and Alma hasn't done any harm to anyone. In fact he's actually made Deiling a better place." Ivan was about to interrupt her, but she continued, "I know it doesn't matter what he's done now. As a loyal friend and servant of the former General, it is your duty and honor to seek vengeance on him. But it has been nearly fifteen years, and you haven't done what you've set out to do. Now look both our children have cross paths. Maybe this is a sign to let this go."

Ivan stood by the large window and looked out into the dark night and watched the droplets of rain knock the glass.

"If only we find could the Trepe's daughter. We've looked almost everywhere for her. Unless she…" Thea's voice trailed off.

"I know where is and where she has been for the last fifteen years."

"What?"

"She's in Balamb Garden."

"You mean she's a SeeD?" Ivan nodded. "Then why don't you find her, and speak to her?"

"Because I'm not sure if she remembers anything, besides she is one of the SeeDs at the wedding. There we will see if she is ready for the truth."

"I hope your right," Thea her head against her husbands shoulder. "It's getting late you should get some sleep." With a kiss she left the room, leaving the man alone with his thoughts.

** A/N:** I know this chapter is short, and I am so sorry about that. Especially after disappearing for like a long freaking time you would have figured I'd finish the story by now, but unfortunately the delays of school has prevented me from writing anything short of analyzing a line of prose or poetry. But I definitely will try to update again soon, and hopefully it won't be in like 4 month. Thanks for all the review guys! 


	11. Pink Satin

**Disclaimer:** FF8 characters not mine, never have and never will be. So no suing starving writer please. 

**~*~Pink Satin~*~**

**~*~Chapter 11~*~**

Soft shuffling noises brought Seifer groggily out of his sleep. He opened his eyes to see that Quistis was already up. The glow of the bathroom light was lighting one side of the room, while sunlight slowly crept in through the thin curtains. With the flicker of the bathroom lights, Quistis came out of the bathroom carefully combing her through her long moist hair. The stream of sunlight that flowed into the room made her blond hair shine like gold threads spread out on a loom. 

Seifer finally decided to give into the mocking sunlight, which playfully danced over his eyes. With a groan, he sat up in the bed and tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes. "Damn sun," he muttered as he trudged into the bathroom.

"Good morning," Quisits's voice came from behind her golden curtain of hair. Seeing that her hair was pretty dry, she expertly twisted her hair into a bun behind her head. She was just about to grab her jacket and prepare to go out when Seifer mumbling through door with toothpaste still in his mouth.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going out to get a dress for the wedding," she yelled through the closed bathroom door. 

Seifer quickly spit out the foam in his mouth and washed his face and opened the door, startling Quistis at the sudden opening of the door. 

"I want to go with you," he announced.

"Are you sure? You don't have to, you know?" Quistis hesitantly asked still remembering the events from the night before. 

A mask came over his face, "Don't look at me like that." Then as quickly as it came, the coldness left. He put his hands on her shoulder, as if to prove to her he was fine. "I'm alright. Besides I'm use to it and it happens less often now, and in a couple years I'll just be another name."

Quistis eyes started to water, as he spoke she could see the pain and loneliness in his eyes. She quickly turned away from him to hide her tears. "Well you better get some clothes on. I don't think you going out with me half-naked is attention I would want today."

"What? You don't want me going out like this?"

"No," she laughed throwing him a black T-shirt.

"You know how many women would kill to see my bod? And you get to see it everyday." 

"Unfortunately," Quistis muttered under her breath.

"And you still complain," he teased. Quistis just rolled her eyes.

"Hurry up, I want to get back before it rains again."

"What rain? Look at that god damn sun that woke me outside." Quistis walked over to the window and threw open the curtains. The previously bright sun was slowly being swallowed by thick black clouds again.

"See it's not going rain," Seifer stubbornly insisted. 

"Yeah sure just like yesterday, right? 'It won't rain trust me.'"

"Well don't you trust me?" He asked innocently.

"When it comes to weather reports…No." she grabbed an umbrella and walked out of the door with Seifer following behind her.

~~~

As they walked out of the elevator, a girl with a soft voice and a sweet smile called out for Quistis, "Mrs. Almasy." The sound of the name sounded odd to Quistis.

"Yes?"

"Um…there is a message for you," the girl pulled out small slip of paper from a cubby and handed Quistis the note. Quistis thanked the girl and silently read the note to herself. 

"Humph"

"Humph?" Seifer gave her a questioning look.

"Oh, its nothing."

"Oh I see. People are still leaving notes about nothing," he said sarcastically. 

"Come on lets go," she stuffed the note down her back pocket and dragged Seifer out after her.

They stopped in front of a dress boutique. Quistis looked down at the note again, and looked back at the numbers on the side of the building. "This is the place," she announced. Seifer gave her a puzzled look, as she opened the door. Just as she walked in a young woman with long black hair came toward them. She was slightly shorter then Quistis and in her early twenties. Following behind her was Victor.

"Hi, I'm Nora, Victor's fiancée Victor has told me all about the both of you."

"I see. Well nice to meet you too Nora," Quistis returned her smile. 

"Anyway now that you're here, we can get your dress fitted on you. Excuse us." She smiled at the men and led Quistis to the back of the shop leaving the two men alone. 

"Well, if you don't have a Tux yet let's go next door to get you one?" Seifer still trying to put everything together in his head nodded in agreement and followed Victor out.

Nora brought Quistis a soft pink single strapped satin dress. Quistis looked at it wide eyed, "it's beautiful," was all that she could manage to say.

"I hope you like it, come try it on." She pointed to the fitting room and lifted up the curtain for Quistis to enter.

"So how is it?"

"Um…it's a little bit loose and long, but other then that it fits…just fine."

"Well come on out and we'll have the seamstress work on it." 

As Quistis stood in front of the three way mirror, the seamstress was tugging and pinning the dress to fit her. Quistis just stood there observing the dress in her reflection. "This dress is so beautiful. I can't accept this."

"Don't worry about it. My father insists on the best for the both of you." Nora reassured her.

"Why would he do that?"

"I don't know. He always has been so generous and kind to everyone for as long as I can remember. It's almost like he's trying to compensate for something."

"Well at least he seems like a good man."

"Oh, he defiantly is a good man," Nora exclaimed. "How many people would go through all this trouble, just because their adopted daughter happens to fall for the wrong guy?"

"You're his adopted daughter?" Nora nodded. Quistis was surprised how such information about Nora Alma would have passed her notice.

"Yes, it's not a big secret or anything. He adopted me about 10 years ago. I will never forget that day. I think he was out searching for his wife and son when he found me."

"Son?"

"Yeah, apparently his wife took their son and left him, and he had been searching for them for some time before he found me scavenging for food in a dark alley. I remember one day he received a message with something in it that made him stop looking for them." Quistis looked at Nora and could not imagine the woman as a lonely, dirty, starving child lost in the street, but then she thought of herself she was an orphan herself. "I remember now," Nora continued. "It was a necklace that looked like a cross. Only fancier I think. The ends of the cross were like pointed or something." She tried to draw the shape of the cross in the air for Quistis to visualize. "I guess it belonged to his wife. He still wears the necklace even now. I don't believe I've ever seen him take it off." 

The cross that Nora drew out for her in the air looked like Seifer's fire or Hyperion crosses Quistis thought to herself, and she continued listening to Nora.

"He doesn't talk much about his past. I don't think anyone really knows much about his past either, but I'm sure he has his reasons for keeping it to himself."

"Well, I think President Alma is blessed to have an understanding daughter like you." Nora blushed at Quistis's comment. "I only want do my best for the man who saved me from starving in the street ten years ago. But I can't help felling guilty for giving him such problems with my relationship with Victor."

"I'm sure the wedding will turn out fine. We will definitely do our best to keep your wedding day the happiest of your life."

"I hope so, but something tells me not to hope for too much."

As the two women continued chatting, the two men had returned. When they approached the two women, Seifer was enchanted by the sight of Quistis in the beautiful dress. He was speechless. Nora greeted Victor with a kiss and smiled at Seifer. "So what do you think? Doesn't she look lovely in it?" She hinted at Quistis. Quistis could only blush at the sudden attention she was getting. Victor only commented on how lovely she looked, and Seifer could only remain speechless.

~~~

"Quistis! Are you still alive?" Seifer yelled through the bathroom door. Immediately the door swung open revealing a very annoyed Quistis.

"What do you want Seifer? I thought yo…Wha…Why are you looking at me like that?"

Seifer was again mesmerized at the sight before him. The glow from the bathroom light made her look like a goddess of spring. Her dress fitted her perfectly. The single strap of the dress draped over her right shoulder leaving a short train hang down her back. The soft pink satin dress wrapped around her hips and flowed down to the ground like a flowing stream. A ringlet came loose from the strategic mesh of rings piled on her head. She brushed aside a curl that framed her face and repeated her question.

"Seifer? What do you want? And stop looking at me like that," she snapped. With a sigh she moved around him and looked for her weapons. Carrying a whip while wearing this dress was implausible, she picked up a pistol and lifted up her skirt and hooked the pistol into her leg holster. After straightening up her dress, she sat down on the bed to put on her strappy heels. 

Seifer finally came back to his sense and came up to her, "I wanted to give you this." He held out the rose cross necklace. He had apparently got I fixed and polished the other day.

Quistis stood up surprised at the gift, "you didn't have to…"

Seifer pleased at her reaction smiled, "Don't worry about it. It's yours anyway."

"What do you mean its mine?"

"I'll explain later. Here turn around." 

Quistis could feel the cool silver rest on her skin. Her hand glided over the newly polished rose cross.

"It's beautiful. Thank you." She said as she turned to face him again.

"No, your beautiful, Quisty." He stepped in lessening the gap between them. His green eyes burned into her blue ones. His hands came up and touched her face. "You look beautiful."

"Oh it's…just the dress…and you look very handsome yourself in your suit and…," she managed to stutter out.

"No," he interrupted her, "You always look beautiful." Just as Quistis raised her hand to remove Seifer's hand from her face, he leaned in and gently kissed her lips. Quistis's eyes widened in shock, she had not expected him to kiss her, or such tenderness in his kiss. Her mind reeled with thoughts. The emotions that Seifer had roused in her were overwhelming, and she suddenly realized she wanted more. She closed her eyes as Seifer leaned in to kiss her again. Her hand wrapped around his neck bringing her closer to him. Her thoughts continued to flow. Why? Why is she doing this? This is wrong…isn't it? And the wedding! She suddenly remembered the reason they were here, and broke off their kiss and pushed Seifer away from her.

"I'm sorry…We can't…," she said trying to catch her breath. She saw the disappointment and hurt in Seifer's eyes. "We have to go." She waited for him to gather his things and they both left for the Presidential Residence together.

**A/N:** Just wanted to thank you guys who are totally still following my fic, even though it had a very long hiatus…Hopefully can finish the fic up soon…I really want to finish it so I can start on another, but for now I'll keep working on this. Hope you guys like this chapter. Again thanx for the reviews guys! *huggles* 

Oh yeah right now we have the Second Annual Seiftis Awards going on at our little message board :) feel free to join.


	12. Memories

**Disclaimer:** Same thing I don't own FF8 characters Square does.

**A/N:** Here's chapter 12! Hope you like it!  

**~*~Memories~*~**

**~*~Chapter 12~*~**

The wedding reception was well on its way. People were laughing, chatting, drinking, eating, dancing, and enjoying themselves.  Quistis and Seifer stayed close to the bride and groom, but way from each other.  Neither knew how to react to each other after the kiss they shared earlier.  Quistis wanted to sort out her feelings.  Her actions.  Herself.  What happened between them was not something she expected at all.  She looked across the room finding Seifer standing alone and aloof from the lively party.  He had a drink in his hand, and had an expression that revealed he was in deep thought.  Than a rather pretty girl walked up to him, she probably was asking him for a dance, but after a couple seconds the girl's smile turned into a frown and promptly walked away from him.  Quistis could help but smile at his rejection of the girl.

            Quistis knew she couldn't avoid him forever.  She directed her attention back at the newly weds.  Victor had a traditional black tuxedo on, and Nora wore a simple gown with a princess collar bodice.  She indeed looked like a princess bride who found her prince charming, Quistis thought to herself.

            "They look so happy don't they?" Quistis turned around to find President Alma.  "I'm glad the dress fits you beautifully," he said with a smile.

            "Oh thank you," she blushed at his comment.  "Yes, they do look every happy."

            "And that necklace matches nicely with it."

            "Oh thank you, Seifer gave it to me." She answered.

            "Really?"  Quistis nodded.

            "But I don't know where he got it from. He wouldn't tell me." She looked over Seifer still standing alone, seeming lost in his own thoughts again.  

            "He doesn't say much doesn't he?"  Now both of their attention was turned towards Seifer. 

            "No, he never really says much about himself, or what's on his mind." Quistis noticed that Alma was no longer paying attention to her or Seifer.  He seemed to be scanning the room for something.  It looked as if he was expecting something, or worried about something.

            "Sir is everything alright?" she asked hoping to get an answer. He only shook his head and continued scanning the crowd. "Sir, it looks as if you are expecting something." She attempted to ask again.  

            "It's starting to get pretty warm in here don't you think?" he finally said trying to change the subject.  He loosened his collar and bow tie, revealing a necklace that caught Quistis's eye.  The necklace that he was wearing looked just like Seifer's Hyperion Cross.  This must have been the necklace Nora told her about the other day.  She was about to comment on his necklace, when she noticed his attention was focused on a man approaching them.

            "Ah, Alma long time no see," Quistis turned around to a middle-aged man with dark brown hair approaching them.  He looked very familiar to her, but she just couldn't figure out where she had seen him before.  She looked at the two men.  She could immediately feel the thick tension between them.

            "Ivan Blaine.  It has been a long time since we last met.  Now that our children are married, it means we will be seeing more of each other."  He stretched out a hand in a gesture of a friendly handshake.  

            "Not necessarily," was Ivan's only reply, ignoring Alma's outstretched hand.

            Ivan.  The name brought a flash back into Quistis's mind.  Just a flash of a young man in uniform, the image only lasted a second and it was gone.  She then looked at Alma, who was calmly retaining his composure, but his emerald eyes burned into the other man.  The emerald eyes look as if…_Could those be the eyes the same ones in her dream the couple nights before._  She thought to herself.  Quistis started to feel the air around close in and her head was starting to feel light.

~~~     

            Seifer stood alone secretly watching Quistis talk to Alma.  For the past hour he had been wanting to talk to her.  He wanted to apologize for the kisses they shared earlier, but he felt that he wasn't wrong to kiss her.  Hell!  She even kissed him back!  But his heart told him that he wanted to know.  He wanted to know…

            A third party had joined the conversation between Quistis and the President.  Seifer saw his chance, since Quistis seemed to be uncomfortable between the exchanges of the two men's conversation.  He quickly walked over and felt a strong tension radiating between Alma and the other man.  Quistis seemed lost in her own world.

            "Quistis," he whispered to her.  "Are you all right?  You don't look well."  She nodded.  A new song was starting and he decided going on to the dance floor would help Quistis relax and give them the privacy he needed.  He dragged her on to the dance floor.

            "Seifer, what are you doing?"  I was in the middle of a conversation with the President and Victor's father."  She exclaimed.

            "Well it's not like you were saying much," he said raising an eyebrow.  "It looked more like you were about to pass out from the tension exploding from them."  He glanced back at the two men.  "Look they are just having this staring contest.  Besides I _need_ to talk to you."

            "You don't understand," she said with disappointment in her voice.  Seifer arm wrapped around Quistis's waist, "Now shall we dance?"

            "Looks like I have no choice," she replied sarcastically and obediently wrapped her arms around his neck.  "What did you want to talk to me about?"

            "I wanted to…" he began.

            "Wait," Quistis's eyes widen in concentration.  "Did you hear that?"  She was obviously listening to the hidden earpiece she had on.

            "Captain this is James.  Kim and I have noticed some movement by an unknown party outside the premises of the Residence.  Right now their movement is uncertain, but they seem to be waiting for something."

            Quistis took a deep breath and tapped on her microphone.  "Do you know how many are there?"

            "Negative, It looks like one or two of them, but for all we know there may be more in the surrounding area."  He young man continued reporting.  

            "All right, you guys just keep your eyes open, and alert the guards to tighten security immediately.  Report _any_ changes to me or Seifer immediately."  After finishing her instructions to the rest of the squad, she raised her head and looked at Seifer.  She was surprised to see a smirk on his face.

            "Looks like this mission going to be more interesting then I thought," he winked.

            "I'm sorry about this, but…"

            "Don't worry about it," he interrupted her. "It's about time we got some action in this party."  He smirked again, hoping it could hide his disappointment. 

            "Seifer, you don't have to…"     

            "Have to do what?" He interrupted her again.  Quistis gave up trying to reason with him.  She wanted to know what he wanted to say to her, but now was time to work.  She sighed and walked back to Alma and Blaine, who were both standing next to each other in silence.  

            Seifer didn't know why he bothered to interrupt Quistis so rudely.  All he knew that revealing himself to Quistis made him feel vulnerable, and he didn't like to be vulnerable to anyone. Ever. 

            "Pardon me, Sirs, but there has been a report of unknown movement from an unknown party outside, and I suggest you and your relations should move to a safer part of your residence."  Alma listened and glared at Blaine.

            "Don't accuse me of this Alma.  I'm here aren't I? It's enough proof that I do not intend to ruin my own son's wedding.  I would never betray the people I love." He sneered.  Ivan's last remark stung Alma, but he kept his composure and led them up the stairs, while Seifer gathered the bride and groom.

            He led them into an empty reading room in the residence. "Is this place safe enough?" he asked.

            Quistis and Seifer observed the room.  The room was rather large.  The three walls were lined with cases of books and paintings decorated the wall.  The fourth wall was a large window with a door leading into to the balcony.  A full moon was shining on the balcony and into the reading room.  

            "I guess this will do, until we figure out what is going on," Quistis finally said.  She looked back to see Seifer standing by the glass doors look out intently into the darkness.  She walked up to him, "Seifer? What's wrong?" he continued looking into the darkness, searching for something.

            "Something is out there," he finally said to her.

            "What do you mean?"

            "I saw something, but now I can't see it any more," he pulled out his gun from his suit.  The gun felt odd in his hands.  He wished he had brought Hyperion with him, but he completely forgot about it after the kiss.  After the kiss he forgot about many things, he looked at an empty-handed Quistis.  "I suggest you arm yourself as well, Trepe."

            Suddenly Seifer saw three black figures on the balcony moving menacingly towards the window.  Seifer took a step back at the sudden appearance.  He stretched out his arm pointing his guy at the figure in front.  Quistis stood next to him with her gun in her hand as well.  

            "Everyone get back!" Seifer yelled over his shoulder.  His gun still pointed at the advancing black figures.  Each figure was in hooded cloak black velvet.  Their faces were hidden in the darkness provided by their hood.  Finally they reached the window and paused.  Waiting.

            _"Put the gun down,"_ a voice came into Seifer's head.  Seifer ignored the warning.  Never again will he succumb to a haunting voice.  The voice reminded him of Ulitmecia and the pain and scars she left him with.  

_"Put the gun down," _the voice repeated, his only answer was the click of the gun and the placing of his hand on the trigger.  The leading figure in front seeing Seifer's resistance, slowly raised its hand and place its palm against the window then it quickly stepped back.

Seifer looked at Quistis in confusion.  Then the sound of cracking glass was spreading along the windows.  Visible cracks raced through the once flawless glass intersecting each forming intricate web like designs all the windows.

The next thing Quistis knew Seifer had thrown his body over her to shield her from the rain of glass that was once a window.

"Are you alright?" Seifer asked as he helped her up again.  Quistis nodded. He quickly brought his attention back to the three intruders.  They proceeded to enter the room, and stop in front of Seifer and Quistis.

"Who are you?" Seifer demanded as a small trail of blood seeped down his cheek from his fresh cut.  His gun remained pointed at them.  

_"Put the gun down and you will know,"_

"Well tough, I don't want to put the gun down, and you know what I don't give a flying fuck for who you are!"

_"If you do now comply with our simple request we have no choice but to terminate you." _The voices threaten. 

"Terminate me? Why don't you just go ahead and try," he mocked.  "I'm not going to 'comply' until you listen to me first!" 

"Seifer! Why don't you stop?" Quistis pleaded.  "You're bleeding." 

"It's just blood Trepe nothing more," he replied coldly.

"Well we don't know what we are dealing with, and if you would stop being so stubborn maybe we could figure what the hell they want!"  Quistis patience was waning.

_"Why do you not listen to her?"_  

He had enough negotiations and was ready to shoot.  He pushed Quistis away.  Just as he was about to pull the trigger, Quistis stood in front of him. 

"What the fuck are you doing woman?!" he yelled at her.  "Have you lost your fucking mind?"

"No I have not lost my 'fucking' mind. Mind you."  Quistis turn her back towards Seifer and calmly asked again. "Who are you?  What is your business for interrupting Nora and Victor Blaine's wedding?"

Finally the leader of the trio pushed back its hood revealing a woman with long ebony hair tied into a tight braid.  Upon her forehead was a plain tiara gold tiara with a single amethyst teardrop hanging down the center matching her violet eyes.  She was beautifully enchanting. Her voice strong delicacy that was pleasing to the ear.

"We have not interrupted any wedding.  In fact the wedding is still in progress as we speak.  The bride and groom may leave if they wish.  They are of no concern in this matter to us." She then focused her gaze at Quistis, "you are the reason we are here."

Quistis was taken a back by the woman's words, but refused to reveal her surprise.  "You still have not answered our question of who are you?" she asked sternly.

"I am Soria Vione, head sorceress of the Azurial clan."  
"What? A sorceress clan? Are you shitting me?" Seifer blurted out in annoyance. 

Ignoring his comment, she continued, "We have been searching for you for a very long time.  For years we thought you were killed, but in the defeat of Ultimecia, your presence was revealed to us.  But we were not sure if you were the one we have sought, until today."  Her porcelain white fingers lightly touch the rose cross, "This necklace you wear around your neck proves that you are Cassandra Trepe's daughter."

"What?" Quistis took a step back.  "How can my possession of a necklace be proof of my birth?" She asked in disbelief.  "I've never known of the existence of this rose cross until this evening.  I can hardly remember my past in the orphanage much less my parents.  How can I believe a word you say?  The proofs you give me are not reasonable."       

"Young Quistis, you do not need reason for such things," Soria smiled.  "You think and over analyze things, follow your heart for once."  She glanced back at Seifer and smiled.  "Young Almasy over there is too passionate.  That's what led to _his_ downfall."  Seifer could only turn away at the reminder of his embarrassing past.  "You want concrete proof?  I shall give you it."

"Cassandra Trepe was a member of our clan.  Our clan consists only of those with sorceress linage in their blood.  Those with this linage have the ability to control and use blue magic, and you Quistis Trepe obviously posses this power.  You also look very much like Cassandra." Soria turned her attention at Alma. "Ask President Alma here.  He knew your mother.  Does she not look like Cassandra, Seth Alma or shall I say Almasy?"

            At the mention of Cassandra's name, the president lowered his eyes in embarrassment, but his embarrassment was quickly replaced by shock from the mention of his last name.  The last name that he put behind him after Rachael died.  The President raised his eye to meet the gaze of Soria and the widen eyes of Seifer.

            Seifer stared into Seth's eyes.  Emerald to Emerald both trying to penetrate the others thoughts.  Seifer wasn't ready to accept that the President sharing the same name as him could mean anything more then a coincidence, but deep down inside he knew he was afraid of the truth.  All the memories of his childhood have been forgotten, and the only childhood memories he had were from his orphanage days.  Why he remembered them? He didn't know.  Maybe because they were the last times he was truly happy. Or was it?  The silver chain he wore around his neck was the only relic of his past before the orphanage.  The silver chain and with the delicately engraved calligraphy of his name was the only proof he was loved at one point in time.  He continued to gaze into Seth's eyes questioning him with his vision.

            Quistis shifted her gaze from Seifer to the president and back to Soria.

            "Would you like more proof?" Soria asked.

            "What do you want from me?" Quistis asked hesitantly.

            "Well only wish to bring you back to your home. Since you belong to our clan of Auzrial, and we shall teach you in using and developing your skills of magic."

            "What if I choose not to go with you?" 

            "Then you will choose to live in this world like your mother before you did."

            "My mother?" She was surprised to hear that her mother had turned down request from them.  Why would she to that?  Questions flood into Quistis mind again, but she didn't know what to do with them. 

"Why?" she finally uttered.

            "Because she fell in love with General Ian Trepe," she replied frankly.

            Quistis closed her eyes and tried to remember and search deep inside her a memory of her mother or father, but her mind could only draw blankness.

            "You speak of my mother, Cassandra Trepe, but I have no recollection of her," she replied with some distress hinted in her voice.

"No, you do have recollections of her," Soria responded matter-of-factly. "Have you not been having dreams of her, and possibly of people present in this very room?" 

Quistis eyes widened in surprise at the mystical woman's knowledge of her recent dreams.  She nodded her head with a soft escape of a silent "yes" slipping through her lips.

"Of course you've had these dreams.  I was the one to reveal them to you again." Soria made eye contact with the blond woman to see her reaction. 

"But these memories you've revealed to me are only a small piece of the large emptiness I feel," Quistis interrupted.  "I want to remember.  I want to remember the past I've lost.  The past that is clouded and hidden from me, I want to remember…"  Her voice was nearly pleading the sorceress to help her remember.  At the same time she was shocked at her sudden desire to know her past again.  Was it worth it? She asked herself as she looked at Seifer looking intently at her and the sorceress. 

"As you know already some of these memories maybe unpleasant, do you still wish to remember them?  If you do not fear what is to be revealed, I will gladly help you remember, and hopefully this will help you decided which path you will take." Soria reached out both of her hands forward towards Quistis.  "Just touch my hand and I will clear and revive the clouded and lost memories of your past."

"Quistis!" Seifer yelled, "What are you doing? You don't even know if she's someone you can trust!"

 Soria's attention was turned to Seifer again.  "Someone you can trust? Do not forget young Almasy, I maybe a sorceress, but I am not Ultimecia," her voice was clear and firm. "Though she was part of our clan, her hunger for power led her to break the code of our clan and kill innocent lives in order to gain power."  

Seifer just continued to glare at her his eyes narrowed again. "If she was part of your clan why didn't you stop her then?"

"We could not stop her because her attack on us was so sudden and caught us all off guard.  She then sought to kill all of those born with sorceress linage in order to increase her own strength.  Fortunately, SeeD was able to destroy her, but not before much destruction was already committed."  

Again she brought her hands out towards Quistis, waiting for the young woman to place her hands over her palms. 

"Do not fear, just place your hands into mine, and I will help you remember everything," she tried to comfort Quistis with a smile.  Quistis slowly walked up to her and placed her soft white hands on top of Soria's hands. "Let's begin, shall we?" She asked.  "Now close your eyes, and take a deep breath." 

The young woman slowly took a deep breath and closed her eyes, her heart beat was rapid in fear and anticipation.  Suddenly visions of memories from her past flashed across her mind.  Everything from when she was a baby to her fist step, first birthday, and most importantly her father and mother.  She saw a vision of them being very affectionate and loving of each other.  With the revelation of each vision, she felt the emptiness in her slowly fill with the tender love she had been lacking for her whole life.  A smile crept across her face as she remembered them.  But the visions continued, and she remembered the escapes into the forest, the frantic search for safety, and attacks in the forest.  The fear and sadness in her mother's eyes the day she was forever separated from her.  She also remembered the necklace her mother always wore.  The rose cross she wore now. She also remembered the night she arrived at the orphanage, and her life and joys there.  The last visions she had were of the dreams she had a couple days before.  This time the dreams were clearer, and in Quistis's mind's eye the last thing that she saw was the fiery green eyes of madness staring straight back at her again.  Then she felt her world grow dark and empty again.  Her lead felt light headed and her legs gave way, and she fell. She fell into strong arms that caught her and embrace her.

"What did you do to her?" Seifer demanded from the violet eyed sorceress as he cradled Quistis unconscious body in his arms. 

"I only showed her what she wished to see," she replied.  "But do not fear.  She is fine.  Remembering a life time of memories in a couple minutes can be overwhelming to anyone, but she is a strong woman and she will be fine.  This I assure you."  She then slowly prepared to turn around and walk away.

"Wait, now that she remembers everything.  What are you guys want with her?" Seifer asked standing up with Quistis in his arms. 

"As I said before we only wish to take her back to the clan with us."

"What if she doesn't' want to go?"

"That decision is hers and not yours." Soria gave one last look at the crowd and started walking toward the glassless doors as each footstep produced crunching noise of glass at her feet.  Soria and her three companions walked out in to the dark balcony and disappeared into the darkness.

Seifer looked down at the woman in his arms.  She looked so peaceful like he had seen her each time she was asleep. "What will you decided, Quisty?"  Seifer softly asked the sleeping woman.   

**A/N**:  Just wanted to thank everyone who gave me reviews.  I totally appreciated it.  Seriously reading the reviews really motives me to want to finish this fic as soon as I can, but this fic doesn't seem to want to end yet…so yeah.  But I'll definitely finish this fic eventually that is a promise!...again thanx for all the reviews guys! *huggles*              


	13. Painful Memories

**Disclaimer: **I'm not making money off of this so don't sue me.

**~*~ Chapter 13 ~*~**

**~*~ Painful Memories ~*~**

The silver Hyperion cross glistened under the dim moonlight shining through the large room onto Seifer's palm.  His other hand trailed over the length of the pendent, and then with a delicate lift of his figure he flipped the pendent onto its back.  Along the back of the silver Hyperion cross was an engraving "Hyperion Rose." He traced another finger over the engraving, feeling the groove of each letter.  With a heavy sigh he tightly wrapped his hand around the necklace and buried his head into his hands deep in thought. 

            He felt completely lost and confused again.  After Soria and her companions left, Seifer had carried Quistis's sleeping form into a room, but before he entered the room, the President approached him.

            "We need to talk," the President commanded.  Seifer remembered he just looked at the man and proceeded to carry Quistis into the room.  After carefully placing the blond woman onto the soft Satin sheets, he removed her shoes and made sure she was comfortable, and then left to speak with the President.

            When Seifer approached the Presidential Room, he found the room looking as it did exactly a week before when he arrived with Quistis.  His eyes searched the room and found the President standing across the room observing a painting.

            "Please take a seat," the President said gesturing to the chair in front of his desk.  "I want to tell you a story," he continued, still observing the painting before him.  He listened for Seifer to settle into the chair and continued.

            "There once was a young man, who had a friend that he loved like a brother.  When one or the other was in need, they were always there to help support each other.  With the help and support from each other they both were able to rise up to high military positions and lived prosperously.

            "One day this young man fell in love with a beautiful woman, who happened to be a friend of his best friend's wife.  She was very beautiful.  She had long blond hair and lovely hazel eyes.  Her demeanor was very patient and caring.  The man loved her more then his own soul.  Not long after, the young man and the woman were married."

            "Then after a year of marriage the man came home to joyous news that he was soon to become a father.  His wife also told him that his best friend was also expecting a child as well.  Apparently the two women had decided that if they either had a boy or a girl the children would be engaged.  If both happen to be of the same sex, they would be joined in sisterhood or brotherhood.  Months later his wife bore him a sturdy boy with blond hair and shining green eyes like himself, while his friend was blessed a few months earlier with a beautiful daughter with bright blue eyes, and blond hair like her mother.  As a symbol for the engagement between the two infants a necklace was made.  The necklaces was made of pure silver and consisted of two parts.  A Hyperion cross, an emblem of the man's family, and a rose, with its leaves stretched out in the shape of a cross.  The rose's stem coiled around the Hyperion cross.  This was meant to symbolize the bond and support both families provided for each other.  The rose cross was given to the girl, while the Hyperion cross was given to the man's son.  With the hope of the future unification of the two children the "Hyperion rose" would become one again, and signify of the unification of the two families, but his unification was to never take place."

            Seth Almasy finally removed his gaze from the painting and observed Seifer, who was intently waiting for him to continue.  Seth started to walk towards Seifer, but changed his mind and started to walk about the room, and proceeded to continue the story.

            "The man was overjoyed with the birth of his son and he felt that is life was complete. Unfortunately, one day something posses him, and he fell into the power of a strong sorceress, who cruelly used him to betray his own friend.  What the sorceress promised him, that caused him to destroy his perfect life, even now he can not recall.  All that he could remember was the pain he caused his friends, his beloved family, and himself.  The sorceress commanded him to hunt and kill all who posses the power of sorcery, especially those with a direct bloodline to sorceresses.  Unfortunately his best friend's wife and daughter fell into that category and was not allowed to be spared.  His friend hearing this immediately fled leaving everything he had behind for the safety of his wife and daughter, but the man knew his friend too well and was able to trace their every step.  Finally he caught up with them and with his sword drawn he fought his lifelong friend and wounded him.  Just as he was about to the strike the killing blow, he heard the cry of a young girl deep in the forest.  The cry reminded him of his command.  He ran wildly with madness toward the voice and was face to face with the girl and her mother.  The blond woman pleaded for him to fight the controlling power over him, but he would not, could not, listen.  He advanced towards them, and the little girl resumed her crying.  As the man and woman fought, her skills with the whip were advance and sharp, but they were not a match with his speed and strength, and she fell wounded.  Just as he raised his sword to kill the woman, he felt a sharp pain shoot up from his right side, and he found that his wounded friend had some how caught up with him and pierced his sword into his side.  With rage he lashed out at the wounded man.  Again the two men fought, but this time only one would survive."

            "As he pulled his blood stained sword from his friend's limp body, the blond woman screams and the little girls cries rang through the silent forest.  In that instant the sight of his best friend's blood on his hands made him break free from his madness and into guilt and realizing is murderous deed.  In shock he dropped his sword and fell onto his knees, and clenched his fist in sorrow.  All trace of the madness that posses him was gone, and all he was left with guilt of murdering his friend.  All he could do was look at his bloody hands in shock, and ask himself if this was real.  Suddenly in his overwhelming grief and shame he picked up his sword and prepared to avenge his friend's death by ending his own life, but the fateful stab to his heart was stopped by the blond woman's flick of her whip.  She pleaded for him to not spill anymore blood even if he was the one, who took the away the one man she loved.  She reminded him of his wife and son, and only he could stop the other killings, or at least hinder the sorceress since he was no longer under her control.  The man could not understand the kindness of the woman and asked her why.  Her only reply was that she didn't not want their children's future to be filled will hate and vengeance. And hopefully their destinies would bring the broken bonds of their two families together again.  She then told him to quickly leave before her guards came, and to take care of his wife and son.  That was the last he had ever seen or heard of the women and her daughter." 

            Emotion started to fill his voice, but he took a deep breath and continued on.

             "When the man arrived at home he found his wife had left and had taken their son with her.  She left the man in fear of his sudden blood thirsty madness.  For days he was angry at himself for falling into the power of the sorceress, and losing everything he ever loved.  He finally pulled himself together and decided to search every ends of the world for his wife.  He spent years searching for them ignoring world and the war going on around him, and he found nothing."

            "One day while searching he found a young orphan girl, and decided to adopt her, since he felt that his wife would have done the same thing.  Finally his search came to an end, while he received a message enclosed with the necklace he gave his son for the engagement between the two children.  The message spoke of the location of his wife's final resting place for she died of an unknown disease, and his son was no where to be found and assumed also to be dead.  The necklace was all they could find from the pair.  He immediately visited his wife's grave and wept for her and his son."

            "Years later he still seeks redemption for the blood he had shed, and he hid the past that he would never forget, from everyone.  For years he had been able to bury it, but now the past has returned and he had to face the dust of the past again." 

            He now stood at has desk his eyes looking straight at Seifer's and asked, "Now are _you ready to face the past?"_

            Seifer was surprised at the sudden question, but he was able to control his expressionless facade. He just looked straight ahead at the older and more scarred version of himself leaning on the desk in front of him.  Now there was no doubt in his mind that this man was his father.  The story he just told seemed to make sense, yet at the same time is blurred.  His mind filled with questions, but he couldn't seem to ask any of them.  Finally he took a deep breath and let out a question.

            "How long have you known?"

            Seth looked straight into his eyes and replied, "I knew the day you became her knight. Even though I always heard rumors about an Almasy in Balamb Garden, but I always thought you had died with your mother.  

            "Then why did you wait his long?"

            "Even if I found you before the war I didn't want to burden you with the pain of a past you had forgotten."

            Seifer scoffed, "Of course why burden me with a painful past, when I'm capable of making my own painful past to scar myself with."

            "It wasn't your choice son, he place a hand on Seifer's shoulder trying to comfort him.

            "Seifer hung his head and ran his fingers through his hair. "But we still did it, and we are still responsible for what he did.  That will never change," he said looking into his father's eyes.  Seifer got up from the chair and prepared to remove himself from the room.

            "Wait," Seifer turned to face the older man.  "What are you going to do now?" Seth asked with concern and curiosity. 

            "Go back to Quistis, and pretend nothing happened and everything is the same as before."

            "You know that is impossible," Seth said sternly.

            Seifer knew Seth was right. Quistis now remembered more then him, and how would she handle the fact that his father betrayed and murder her family he didn't know.

            "Here this belongs to you," Seth unclasped the necklace he had worn for the last fifteen years and handed to Seifer.

            Seifer looked at it, "What am I suppose to do with this?"

            "It's yours. Do what ever you want."

            "The one thing I want to do with it I can not do," Seifer said with a hint of frustration.

            "Do you love her?"  The question was unexpected and surprised Seifer.

"Taking the role of the father figure already, I see," Seifer scoffed to hide is surprise.

"I many not have been around for most of your life, but I am your father, and you know you are very much like me, whether you like it or not." Seth gazed challenged Seifer's.  "Do you love her?"

Seifer was not pleased with having anyone ordering him around, especially when someone he just barely knew claming to be his long lost father. Then at the same time he was gland that instead of being completely alone he had someone to turn to.  Someone with experience and wisdom to help him sort out the mess of thoughts, and feelings he had of the past, present, and future." 

"Yes. I always have." Seifer replied with a sure tone.

"Does she fell the same way?"

"I wish I knew.  Even if she did, how do you love someone who is related to the murderer of your father and destroyer of your family, especially when you witness it with your own eyes?"

Guilt came across the older man's face, "I'm sorry son, I'm sorry for everything.  Your right, now the decision is up to her." Seth sighed and tried to rub the guilt from his eyes. "It's very late.  You should get some rest."

Now here he was sitting across from Quistis's bed watching her sleep.  He couldn't rest.  He was worried and afraid of what Quistis would say.  Afraid that she would hate him even more.  All of his life Seifer never feared anything expect the possibility of former Instructor No. 14 disapproving and hating him.

He tired to sit back and sleep, but found it very uncomfortable, and decided that the bed Quistis was on was big enough for the both of them.  He took off his suit jacket, and proceeded to the other side of the bed. He slowly settled himself onto the bed careful not to wake Quistis up.  The bed was much more comfortable he thought to himself, but he still could not sleep.  He leaned his head deeper into the pillow and closed his eyes letting the events of the day play through is mind again, until finally sleep came and lead him to an uneasy rest. 

~~~

Quistis felt herself engulfed in cool silky soft material.  As she ran her hand along the silky material her hand brushed past something warm.  She immediately recoiled her hand and turned her attention to the unknown thing next to her, and relaxed when she saw it was only Seifer.

Seeing Seifer sleeping next to her proved her theory that the supposed events of the previous night was all a dream and that they were both still at the hotel…but they didn't have satin sheets in the hotel, and she noticed she and Seifer were still in their formal attire.  Quistis sat up and let out a disappointing sigh.  Everything revealed to her the night before was true.  She like her mother was born to be sorceress, and Seth Almasy was Seifer's father and her father's killer.

She slowly got out of bed and made sure her movements didn't wake Seifer.  She walked out onto the balcony of the room and saw the sun peaking over the horizon ready to start out the new day.  The morning air was cool, causing her to wrap her arms around her bare shoulders.  She was unsure of what to do, but she knew she was ready to go back to Garden and gather her thoughts in a more familiar place before she made any more life altering decisions.

She suddenly felt something draped over her shoulder from behind. She turned to see Seifer placing his black jacket over her cold shoulders.

"It's cold," was all he could utter, and with a shrug he walked back inside again.  Quistis quickly reached out and grabbed Seifer's arm to catch his attention.

"Seifer," she said softly, her gaze concentrated on the floor.  "I'm ready to go home."  She brought her eyes back up to observe his expression.  Seifer just nodded in agreement and continued into the room leaving Quistis outside alone with her thoughts and his jacket.     

**A/N: **Sorry for the delayed update.  There are only 4 more chapters left and this story will finally be finished!  I hope these chapter isn't too boring.  Anyways Thanks for all the reviews. I greatly appreciate it. =)   


	14. Questions

**~*~ Questions ~*~**

**~*~ Chapter 14 ~*~**

Quistis paced around the room and finally sat down in front of the small desk in her dorm room.  Lying open on her desk was the file Seifer found and returned to her on their trip back to Garden.  She read the letters by her mother over and over again, until tears came into her eyes.  The memories Soria returned to her and the letters and the necklace were not enough to fill the emptiness within her, instead it made the hole in her bigger.  Now her memories proved to her that she was truly alone.  Everything that she knew and loved was gone.  Maybe it would be better if she went with Soria, but what about Seifer?  What about the 'engagement' between them?  She wished she had someone to talk to, someone to ask for advice.  The she remembered Matron was her mother's friend.  Maybe she could tell her more.

            She immediately shoved everything back into the manila folder, straightened up her appearance, and headed towards the Headmaster's office.

            Quistis arrived at the front desk of the Headmaster's office.

            "Xu, I need to speak to Headmaster Cid immediately, please."

            "Sorry Quistis," Xu shook her head.  "He's meeting with someone right now.  As soon as he finishes you can go in."

            "How about Edea?"

            "She is also in there too," Xu answered.

             "I guess I'll just sit here and wait," she sighed and sat herself down on the couch, and waited patiently and fidgeted with the hem of her skirt.  After she got sick of her hem, she sat and watched Xu answering the phones and doing her paper work.  

            Quistis was starting to get restless, when finally the doors swung open revealing Seifer leaving the office.

            "Look's like it's your turn Trepe," Seifer winked as he walked into the elevator.

            Quistis quickly gather up her thoughts and proceeded into the familiar office. 

            "Ah Quistis it is good to see you are well.  Ever since you returned from Deiling and last mission, it seemed as though you were 'Missing in Action."  Cid greeted her.

            "I guess I was more tired then I thought," she said.  "But the last few days have got me thinking.  Actually it has gotten me thinking a lot." She noticed Cid raised his eyebrows in question. "Headmaster, did you know this mission would turn out his way?"

            "No, I did not, but I did know that President Alma, Seth Almasy, is Seifer's biological father, but I didn't not expect the Azurials to come for you.  The Azurials have been very quiet for a long time, and many believed them to only to be part of an old myth. 

            Quistis turned her attention to Edea, "Do either of you know anything about Seifer and my family?"

            "I'm sorry my dear, I honestly don't know much between the both of your families.  I knew your mother when we studied in school together, but after she married your father, I didn't hear much from her until she sent you to the orphanage," Edea answered in her soft ringing voice.

            "Oh," was all Quistis could utter with some disappointment.  "Then you probably don't know much about the necklace and my arranged engagement with Seifer.

            "I'm afraid that situation was only known between your two families."

            "Matron, I don't know what to do," Quistis confessed.  "Everything happed so long ago, but I feel that as a daughter I have my duties as one.  I don't know if these duties require me to have certain enemies."

            "My child who do you would you consider a certain enemy? Seifer?  Ask yourself is Seifer guilty for this particular crime towards you because he is his father's son?  Then you have to ask yourself how you feel about Seifer? Do you want to consider him _your_ enemy, or a friend who has been with you since you were a child? This engagement was arranged before you were born, and now it is up to the_ both of you to decide."_

            The questions Edea imposed on Quistis were true and must be thought through.  Would she blame Seifer for something he had no idea about until now?  He was as much of a victim in this situation as she, and the engagement between them, it didn't matter that was another lifetime ago, she thought to herself.  

            "Your right, Matron, I still need to sort out my thoughts further, but I have one more question.  Do you know where my parents are buried?  I would like to visit their graves, as I should." 

 Quistis was again disappointed as she saw Edea solemnly shake her head.  She was now out of options.   She would have to face Seth Almasy in order to get the information she required.  At least she hoped he would have the information she needed.  

            "Headmaster," Quistis had made a decision. "May I request a couple weeks off?"  She held her breath hoping the Cid would approve of her sudden request.

            "Hm…I don't know Quistis.  This is very sudden and we are short on SeeDs right now." Cid replied with furrowed eyebrows.

            "I see…"

            "But," he interrupted her, "You've never requested or taken a vacation in the last 3 years.  I guess we could spare you for a couple weeks and grant you an overdue vacation for you." He said with a smile.

            "Thank you, sir!" Quistis thankful for Cid's permission civilly thanked the couple and returned to her dorm to prepare for her trip back to Deiling.

~~~

            By the time Quistis finish packing all the things that she needed, the sun was ready to set over the mountains, sending an orange hue over the land.  Quistis knew she should wait until tomorrow, but something in her felt that urgency was necessary, especially when she wasn't even sure if Seth had an answer for her.  

            Wearing her usual coral attire, with her luggage one on each hand, she headed to the parking lot.  

Her foot steps echoed loudly in the almost empty parking lot.  Leaning in front of one of the cars was Seifer.

            "Good evening Trepe. Going somewhere?" 

Quistis walked past him and opened the trunk of one of the cars and threw her bags in unceremoniously into the trunk, then shutting it making a loud echo in the lot.  She then walked toward the side of the car, but was stopped by Seifer leaning on the door.

            "Seifer, would you please move, so I can be on my way," she said irritated.

            "No," he said flatly.  "You haven't answered the question yet."

            "It's none of your business of where I go or what I do," she replied flatly and crossed her arms over her chest.

            Seifer imitated her and crosses his arms over his chest, "Are you sure Trepe?  I have some doubt about this little trip having nothing to do with me.  Lately you can't get me out of your mind, I bet."

            "Well aren't you Mr. Know-It-All? If you know where I'm going already, can we cut the chit-chat so I can be on my way?"

            "No, I want to go with you."

            "What?" she cried, "No, I've had enough of you right now.  I'm so sick of…" she saw Seifer's expression change.

            "Do you hate me that much?  Do you hate me more then before?" His voice was serious.

            "I…I don't hate you," Quistis managed to stutter.

            "Then what do you think of me?" he leaned back on to the car waiting. 

            "Your just you, Seifer, and I consider you the same is I did before," she said carefully almost mechanically.

            "Before what?  The mission? The kiss? After the kiss?"

            Quistis blushed at the reminder of the tender kiss they shared.  

            "I don't know," was the only answer that came to her.  With a shove she pushed Seifer out of her way opened the door, and slipped into the car.  Seifer knocked on the window for her to open it.  

            Irritated she rolled down the window, "Seifer your not going with me and that is final, and if I see you at Deiling—"

            "If you see me at Deiling then what?" he interrupted her with a smirked.

            "Hyne, Seifer, I just don't want to see you at Deiling," she could feel her body start to flush with anger and irritation.  Before she could roll up the window Seifer stuck his hand through the window and dangling between his fingers was the Hyperion necklace.  

            "What about this?"

            Quistis just looked at the necklace, then back at the man holding it. 

            "It's just a necklace, Seifer.  A family heirloom, nothing more," she quickly rolled up the window and switched on the ignition and pulled out of the drive way, leaving a speechless Seifer standing in the empty space with the necklace dangling in his fingers.     

**A/N: **Sorry the chapter is so short this time. I'm behind schedule as usual XD…sorry.  Thanks for to reviews guys I really appreciate it!


	15. Apologies and Thank you

**Disclaimer: **Ditto to what I said in the last 14 chapters.   

**~*~ Apologies and Thank you ~*~**

**~*~ Chapter 15 ~*~**

            Seifer stood in front of Seth's empty desk in his office waiting.  

After Quistis left for Deiling, Seifer immediately headed for Deiling hoping to be able to intercept her.  Here he was sitting in his father's office waiting.  He knew Quistis would be coming to see Seth Almasy eventually, but he hoped she only came to speak to him and nothing more.  He knew she would never do anything brash or irrational, yet he wasn't sure why he was so worried.  She would never seek to see vengeance on his father. Would she?  He shook the thought away from his mind.  No. She wasn't like him, but why did he care if this man that disappeared from his life for fifteen years matter so much to him.  He couldn't understand himself anymore.  It was so much easier when he was alone and he only had to care for himself.   

            Seth slowly strode into this office seeing his son sitting in front of his desk lost in deep thought.  He lightly tapped Seifer on the shoulder.  

            "How can I help you so—Seifer?" he asked.

            He raised his head and snapped back to the present and answered, "I was just wondering if Trepe came to see you yet?"

            "Trepe?  You mean the young woman?" he shifted through his thoughts and did not recall any recent visits from her.  "No, she hasn't come to see me as of late."

            Seifer again wasn't sure if he felt relieved or worried.  Seth sat in his desk and observed his son's state of mind.

            "I assume you came here, because she is on her way here," Seifer's eyes met Seth's, with out saying a world Seifer got up from his chair, and prepared to leave.

            "Where are you going?" 

            "I'm going to find her," Seifer replied flatly.

            "What are you going to do when you find her?  Is it going to solve anything?" he said sternly and rose from his desk and continued.  "I knew she was going to come to me eventually.  It was only going to be in a matter of time.  Looking at the state of your mood, I don't think your seeking her out right now is going to help the situation between the two of you much.  What happened?"

             "Nothing happened that's what," his irritation with himself was growing as he listened.  

            "Besides maybe she just wants to be alone for a while," Seth reasoned.  
            "I've let her alone for nearly damn two weeks," he said frustrated.

            "Maybe she just needs a little more time," he said.  "Besides it's getting late and I'm sure she would come early tomorrow to meet me, and you're welcome to stay here for the night since you are family."

            The mention of him as 'family' sounded odd to Seifer.  After years of being alone and having only himself to look after, he was now considered part of a family.  He felt guilty for not acknowledging Seth as his father, while Seth obviously considered him his son.

            As if reading his mind Seth spoke, "Even if you don't want to acknowledge any connection to me I understand, but you are still a son to me.  I'm sure you've had a very long day.  Come I'll take you to your room.  When Miss Trepe comes tomorrow, I'll let you know."  Seifer complied and followed Seth into the corridor.

~~~

            After lying in the silent darkness for a time, Quistis gave up trying to sleep.  She sat up in the single hotel bed and just stared straight ahead into the darkness.  She ran her hand through her soft hair, and brought her hair down along over her shoulder.  Her hand brushed against the rose cross that hung around her neck.  The necklace hung on her neck ever since the day Seifer put it on for her that night. She had never taken it off.  She reached behind her neck and unclasped the necklace.  She felt the shape of the rose, the details on the leaves, and the coiling stem under her gentle fingertips.  The steady stream of moonlight snuck through the curtains being Quistis's only source of light.

            Looking at the rose cross, she couldn't help but think of Seifer. When she pulled out of the parking lot, the look of confusion, sadness, and disappointment reflected his eyes. Thinking back at that moment made her heart break.  But she felt that she needed to do this alone, since everything seemed so clear and blurry to her at the moment.  A tear escaped from her eyes and came down her smooth porcelain face.  She looked around the empty darkness, and remembered the first time she shared a room with Seifer.  Did she love him? Did he love her…?          

Suddenly a loud knock pounded on her door.  Surprised by the sudden brake in silence, she froze.  She just sat on her bed listening, her hand gripping tightly around her necklace.  Again a loud knock continued.  Now Quistis quickly got out of her bed, and grabbed her Save the Queen.  The loud pounding continued.  With her whip in hand she quickly opened the door and was ready to strike, but she was greeted with the tall figure of a man stumbling his way into her dark room.  Instead of stumbling past her, he walked right into Quistis causing her to lose her footing and knocking her down onto the floor.  Her fall also caused the man to lose footing as well and he came toppling onto her.  She was pinned and couldn't move from the weight of the man on top of her.  She struggled to push the man off her, but he was too heavy. The man finally stirred.

"What the fuck?" he removed himself off of Quistis.  She noticed a scent of alcohol coming from the man.  When she was free she quickly jumped up and flipped the lights on.  The sudden flood of light hurt her eyes, but she proceed to the man and saw he was none other then Seifer. 

"Seifer! What the hell are you doing?" 

He was rubbing is temple. "Well I'm trying to stand up."

"No! What are you doing _here? At this hour?"_

"Well, I wanted to talk to you, but apparently my judgment is somewhat impaired by the couple of drinks I had earlier," He finally managed to stand up and leaned his body against the wall.  He observed the flush of anger that filled her face. "I bet my little surprise appearance isn't going to get me any points."

"Somewhat impaired what's new?" she muttered to herself. "No, you think?" she said sarcastically. "first of all you come in the middle of the night drunk off your ass to my hotel room, causing all this ruckus, scaring me half to death, and second of all I asked you not to follow me and yet you're here."  She sat back down onto the bed and roughly drew the blankets over her body and lay down on her side with her back turned towards Seifer.  "Now if you plan to leave and go back to where ever you are staying I'll forget what happened tonight and everything will be the same again."

Seifer stood there confused at her reaction.  He expected her to react more hysterical.  Instead she decides to scold him and return to sleep.  

"By the way on your way out, could you turn off the light" she said through a yawn. 

Watching Quistis form lying on the bed, he smirked turned off the light, and walked over to the bed. Sudden Quistis felt a warm body slide into the bed with her.  She was about to turn and protest to Seifer to get out, but become she could utter anything she felt his arm wrap around her waist holding her body close to his.

"Well I've decided that I should stay and wait until you wake up, and maybe when my head stops hurting then we can talk," he whispered into her ear.

"What are you doing? Seifer…" She exclaimed.

"I've missed you Quistis.  I've missed hearing you breathe. I've missed waking up next to you every morning.  I've missed watching you sleep every night. I've just missed you," he whispered each word softly into her ear.  

Quistis wanted to wrest free from his strong embrace, but she felt secure and safe in his strong arms.

"Seifer...," her voice was wavering.

"Shh, isn't this nice?" he whispered holding her tighter to him enchanting her, he softly kissed her cheek. "Go to sleep."

Quistis like a princess under a spell could only nod slightly and fell asleep with Seifer's arms still wrapped around her waist and her back towards him with his chin resting on the groove of her neck and shoulder.  

It was almost noon by the time Quistis awoke again.  She turned her head to see Seifer still in deep slumber.  She slowly slid out of Seifer's embrace, and quietly and quickly got dressed and left the sleeping man as she went straight to the presidential residence.

***

Quistis walked into Seith Almasy's office.  She found him stooped over a stack of papers.  Hearing Quistis soft footsteps, he raised his head from his work and greeted her with a smile.  

"Hello Miss Trepe.  I've been expecting you," Quistis only response was a nod.  He continued, "How may I help you?" 

"Since you were expecting me, you must know why I'm here," she said with a straight face.  

"Yes, perhaps I do."

"Then you are prepared for anything?"

"I will accept any punishment for my faults.  Even it means death."

"You speak of punishment and death.  I do no want to punish you or kill you.  I'm am not your judge—"

"But if it is your duty as a daughter, I will not blame you," He interrupted.

Quistis was confused, "I have not come to kill you," she repeated.  He remained silent and she continued.  "You are aware that I remember everything, and I remember my mother's last wish of this feud to end with my generation." Seth nodded as he listened.  "And you are Seifer's father. I will not have the blood of my friend's father in my hands.  Besides I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I killed my friend's long lost father," she stopped to take a breath.

"This isn't why you are here for then," he supplied for her with some relief.

"No, I came here to ask if you know were my parents are buried? I would like to visit their graves as I should."   

"I am sorry Miss Trepe, I don't know.  All I remember is their graves are near my wife's in Centra."

"Centra?" her voice sounded surprised.  

"It seems as though your parents made it to Centra before I found them, and apparently my wife also headed for Centra, since she was also acquainted with Edea.  Unfortunately she didn't make it and Seifer did." 

If her parents made it all the way to Centra, the letter in the folder was written before she was sent away with Blaine.  That explains why her memories did not correlate with the physical evidence, but the discrepancies were of no consequence.  She found the information that she wanted to know and she believed that Soria would not plant false memories for her. 

"If your wife is buried near my parents …and you don't…unless you haven't…" she was having trouble expressing her thoughts.  She didn't want to accuse Seth for not caring about his wife.  

"No, last time I visited was nearly fifteen years ago.  The day Seth Almasy saw her grave. That was the day he also died.  So I changed my name to Alma, and keep only memories of the past."

Quistis stood there in sympathy, but she still needed some information, "Is there anyone else who would know?"

"Yes, Ivan Blaine would know."

A light glinted in her eye, "Where can I find the Blaines then, Sir?"

"I believe the live a couple miles outside of Deiling," he sifted through a pile on his desk.  "Here is the address," he picked up a piece of paper with a look of satisfaction.  "I knew Nora left me the address."  He copied down the address on a slip of paper and handed it to Quistis.

"Thank you," she said as she took the slip of paper.

"Miss Trepe have you seen Seifer?" 

Before she could give him an answer, suddenly rushing into the office was Seifer.

"You left me," he scowled at Quistis.

Quistis just looked at him blankly, "Well you looked tired.  So I let you sleep."

"But I wanted to speak to you before you came here," he said walking towards her.  

"I don't know what you are so worried about," she snapped at Seifer.  "I just came here to clear things up with your father, and find out where my parents are buried at.  There's no need to get all excited."  Seifer just looked at her blankly with a stupid look.  "Well I am going to go see Ivan Blaine, hopefully he knows where my parents are buried." She returned her attention to the president and graciously thanked him.

Walking out the door Seifer quickly went after her.  "Wait, I want to go with you."

"Sure. Why not?  You're going to follow either way," she said rolling her eyes.

"Exactly," he smirked.  I'll follow you wherever you will go."  Quistis rolled her eyes at him again and trotted off to rent a car in Deiling.

It didn't take Quistis long to find the Blaine mansion.  The mansion was isolated in the area.  It felt like an estate, they both thought.  After knocking on the door, she was surprised to see Victor answer the door.  

"Hello, Miss Trepe.  Seifer.  What brings you here?" he looked at Seifer and extended his hand for a handshake.

Before either of them could respond, a voice came up behind, "Victor who is it?"  Quistis recognized Nora's voice, a moment later Nora stood next to her husband.

 "Oh Miss Trepe! Welcome," she said happily.  "Seifer you're here too! I'm glad you came!  Father said you were coming." Seifer was overwhelmed by Nora's sisterly affections, as she dragged both he and Quistis into the large house.

"Please sit down," She gestured for them to sit on a Victorian style couch in the living room. "Would you like something to drink? Tea? Water? Coffee?" she asked.

"NO thank you, we're fine," Seifer answered for both of them, but a couple minutes later a maid brought in a tray of tea and some refreshments for their guests.  Both sat down and accepted the hospitality of their young hostess.

"We truly appreciate your hospitality, but I'm here to see Mr. Ivan Blaine."  Quistis finally said.  

Victor sat down next to his wife.  "My father isn't back yet. He's gone out on an errand, but he should be returning shortly.  So I suggest you make yourself comfortable. I'm sure he won't be long."

Quistis sat and chatted with the couple, while Seifer just sat uneasily pretending to be interested in the trivial conversations. Until they finally they heard the door open and a voice of a man and a woman drifted into the living room. Following the voice in came Ivan and Thea Blaine.  

"Hello," Thea greeted them all with a smile.  "Looks like all the children are here," she said to her husband with a smile.  She walked over to Quistis.  "You've grown beautifully, just like your mother."  Quistis could not help but blush at the compliment.  Thea then switched her attention to Seifer.   She leaned in close to him and whispered into his ear, "Take care of her."  She then stood back and smiled at them both.  Ivan just stood there observing his wife mingling with everyone.

"Can I help the both you?" he said addressing Quistis breaking into the salutations.

"Yes sir, I was wondering if you knew where my parents are buried?" she asked hesitantly feeling a sense of oddness in the question.

"Doesn't Almasy know," he sardonically asked, looking at Seifer.  Seifer turned away the older man's gaze, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"No, he doesn't know, but he did suggests that you might know. Do you know Sir?' her voice wavered in uncertainty.

"Yes, I do know where it is located," he finally said after feeling his wife's warning glare.

Please come into my reading room and I will give you all the necessary information for your trip."  He started to walk up the large winding stair case before he turned to signal them to follow him.

They arrived at his reading room.  He motioned for them to sit in front of his desk.  He looked at the pair.  "Your parents Miss Trepe are buried in Centra.  We've thought about moving them back to Deiling, but thought it best to leave them in Centra instead.  Since Centra was where they lived fore their residency in Galbadia."

"You mean your parents are from Centra?" She repeated.

"Yes, in fact in they are buried near their old house, which is still standing, but it is in ruins from lack of use and neglect over the years.  The land belongs to you Miss Trepe. Since you are the Trepe's heir this property is yours to do as you please."  The man said, while he handed her a file of the legal documents about her ownership of the land.  He sat back waiting for Quistis's response.

"I don't understand, wouldn't the land have been taken away by now, since, I mean…" she was lost for words as she flipped through the old documents. 

The man chucked, well apparently Centra isn't much developed as other countries, so no one has sought to take the lands down there.  Besides I've made sure no development has occurred especially with my friends buried there, but because it is so far away from Deiling, I regret to say their resting place has been neglected as of late, and the house is in weathered condition.  It has been fifteen years since it has been last occupied by people.  Also during the war everyone fled abandoning the house.  All I'm saying is don't be surprised with the condition of the place."

Quistis only nodded at Ivan's recollection of the location of her parent's home.

"Well I believe I've talked enough.  Here is the location you want," he handed them a piece of paper.  "I can have Victor take you there of you both like." He offered.

"No, thank you.  I think we can find this place by ourselves just fine." Seifer replied flatly.

"Is there anything else we can help you with?"

"Yes, Mr. Blaine," Quistis formulated the words carefully in her mind and took a deep breath.  "I believe, I owe you a much delayed 'Thank you,' that has been fifteen years too late.  I want to thank you for saving my life and bringing me safely to Edea's orphanage, and keeping this property for me.  I really appreciate everything that you have done, and I am ashamed for the not being aware of the debt my family has owed you for so long."

A smile spread cross Ivan Blaine's face, making him look amiable again.  "Do not worry about this debt Miss Trepe.  I was only doing my duty as a loyal officer and friend to your family.  Your family owes me nothing.  Just seeing you alive and grown into a beautiful strong young lady is enough to repay your debt."

"Thank you again sir." After thanking him again, Quistis finally left the reading room, and said their good-byes to everyone else and they both headed back to Deiling to gather her things at the Galbadia hotel.         

**A/N: **Again thanks for all the reviews guys and hanging in there with my baby :).  I'm gonna try my best to finish this fic before my finals are over.  *crosses fingers*  So again Thanks so much I hope you chapter meets your standards. 


	16. Life and Love

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing here, except the story.

**  ~*~ Life and Love ~*~**

**~*~ Chapter 16 ~*~**

            This morning Quistis was up early and quickly bustling around the room gathering her clothes and belongings, and stuffing them all into the suitcase.  Just as she was about to succeed in clamping her stubborn suitcase shut.  A knock came upon her hotel room door.  The unexpected knocked caused the blond women to lose her focus, and the lid spring open with her belongings mocking her by spilling its contents on to the bed.  Her face was flushed with annoyance. She marched to the door and threw it open then returned to stuffing her things back into the suitcase again.

            "Good morning to you too, Trepe," Seifer said as he invited himself into the room.  "What the hell are you doing?" he asked as he observed her wrestling with the suitcase. 

"What do you think, Genius?" she responded with frustratation.

"Well ask and you shall receive," he smirked at his offer.

Quistis stopped what she was doing and smiled sweetly, "Really?"

"Of course, anything for you babe," he winked.

"Well if I asked you to leave me alone, would you disappear from the face of the earth?"

"Um…No," he said bluntly.

"Well you're no help then," her smile immediately disappeared, and she returned to wrestle with her suitcase.  After a couple of minutes, Seifer moved her aside and helped her closed the suitcase.  With two clicks and the struggle between the suitcase was over, exhausted she sat down on the bed.

"Seifer, why are you here?" she suddenly asked.

"I'm here because you said I could come," He smirked again.  "Have you forgotten already Trepe?"

"No, really, why are you following me _everywhere_?"

"I'm here to take care of you," he replied honestly.

"I don't need you to take care of me.  How many times do we have to have this conversation?"

"Never again, if you'd stop asking it." 

"Well, I don't like you constantly hulking over me.  I've traveled alone before, and I'm still fine."

"No your not," he said flatly.

"What?  Tell me the real reason why you're here?"

"I'm here because I am," he replied smartly.

"Bullshit."

"Such a foul mouth you have there Trepe," he said in a mocking tone.

Quistis was irritated again.  She abruptly got up from the bed and strode in front of Seifer and stood face to face with him.  Her eyes burned into his green eyes, "Seifer Almasy, why me?"

"Why you?" he teased her with the repetition.  "Good question, Trepe," he said with a smirk.

"And that smirk, who knows what goes on in that brain of your when you smirk," she pointed at him.

"Don't you like my smirk? Many ladies happen to think it's sexy," he winked.  

"No…I don't.  I don't know," she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Do you really want to know why? I'm such an ass to you?"

"Please do tell Mr. Almasy?" she said sardonically.

His expression became serious.  His eyes burned into hers as he prepared to confess to her.  "I think…No, I don't think. I know.  I—"  
            A knock came from the open door, "Excuse me, miss your cab is ready."  Seifer scowled at the sudden interruption.  "Do you need any help with your belongings to be carried out?" the bell boy continued.  

Quistis raised an eyebrow at the young man at the door and thought for a bit.  "Actually, yes would you take these two suitcases she pointed to the objects lying on the bed?"

The young man immediately easily picked up the two suitcases and promptly left the two alone again.

Quistis looked around the room for anything she might have forgotten and looked at Seifer.

"Don't scowl.  Makes you look unattractive," she teased Seifer forgetting their previous argument with the sudden rush.  She headed to the door.  "Aren't you coming?" she paused at the door and asked Seifer who hadn't moved from the spot he occupied.

"What?"

"Aren't you coming?" she repeated.

"I thought you didn't want me to flow you around.  Since I'm like the bane of your existence."

"'Bane of my existence? I like that," she laughed.   "Well you are…but I've become somewhat accustomed to your company at present." She smiled and turned out into the hallway.

Seifer stood there like a statue for a minute longer looked at the now empty door.  Maybe it was better that he didn't confess to her yet.  He still wasn't sure where he stood in her heart.  For all he knew she could just see him only as a friend and decide to leave with Soria into oblivion. 

Then he noticed there ware something glistening near the open door.  He stooped down and discovered it as Quistis's rose necklace.  She must have dropped it he thought, and quickly slipped it into his coat pocket.  Now both necklaces, the rose and Hyperion were jiggling in his pocket.  They were together in the same vicinity of each other, but not connected as one as they should be.  Seifer thought of the irony.  The necklaces seemed to reflect the situation of their owners.  Then again did it also mean he and Quistis are destined to be together?  Like the two pendants, were made for each other, made to be one.   Or were the necklaces destined to stay apart forever.

When he reached the hotel lobby be abandoned all thoughts, and put on his trademark smirk and got into the cab next to Quistis.

"What took you so long?" she asked.  Without a word he drew out her rose cross necklace and handed it to her.

"Oh when did I…" her hand unconsciously touched her bare neck.  "I remember now.  I must have dropped it the night you annoyingly showed up.  When I specifically told you not to follow me," she accused.

"All right, so I made you drop it, and now I found it.  Don't I get some redeeming points?"

Quistis chuckled, "Maybe…I'd have to think about it."

"You think too much."

"And you don't?"

"No I just brashly and stupidly crash through life.  Remember?"

She laughed.  He was glad that at least he could make her laugh.  Even if she didn't love him, he would be satisfied with having a friendly relationship with her.

She leaned back into the backseat, "Sometimes I wish my life wasn't so complicated," she sighed.  "I just want to live a peaceful life or something."

"If life wasn't complicated, life would be boring and meaningless," Seifer thought out loud.

"But what is life? Don't we just live, learn, and die?" she asked.

"Well there are other things in life we all take for granted."

"Like what?"

"There are things like, Love." 

"Love?" She thought for a moment and started to giggle.

"I never knew Seifer Almasy would consider love as an important part of life."

"Why not? Isn't love what brings people together?"

"Or apart?"

"When did you get so cynical?"

"When I—"

"Well that's besides the point," he interrupted her.  "People do lots of things because of love.  Take Puberty Boy for example, his love for Rinoa got him to where he is now."

"Wow the world _is going to end.  Taking Squall for an example," her hand reached up to his feel his forehead.  "Are you sure you're all right? I think your head is a bit warm.  Maybe you shouldn't go with me."_

He removed Quistis hand from his forehead, "Quistis I'm not kidding.  When you are alone too much, it makes you think."  
            "But you said that you didn't think," she pretended to be confused.

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"You're mocking me."

"Oh, did I hurt your feelings Seifer?" she said sardonically.

"No, what are you feelings?" His hand still holding on to hers,

"My feelings? About what?"

"About Soria and the Azurials?"

"I don't know.  I guess if I go with them I wouldn't have to worry anything else.  Since I'll just disappear and my life will be set for me. I guess," she said matter of fact.

"But you could disappear anywhere, and still live a peaceful life."

"I know, but…sometimes I wonder if I have anything worth staying for." 

"If you had something to stay for would you?"

            She thought for a while and answered, "Maybe."

            "Would you stay for me?" he suddenly asked.  His grip on her hand tightened.

            She looked at Seifer, and stifle a laugh, "I'm sorry…why would you want me to stay for you?"  She suddenly remembered the moment they shared together for the past couple of weeks.  The kiss, the protection, the support, the warmth, if she stayed did this mean moments like these would continue?

            The cab topped in front of the train station.

            She took a deep breath and pulled her hand away from his grip, "I…I don't know," she managed to stutter as she paid the driver, and quickly got out of the cab.

Standing at the boarding platform, she looked at the stretch of reddish metal that composed of the train reflecting the sun.  She wished she thought of asking to barrow the Ragnarok, but its too late now.  She wondered how long the trip would be.  At least she could get some rest in the SeeD cabin.  Seifer came up behind her with their things. 

"All aboard!" he mimicked the conductor.  "Lets go before are left eating the dust."

Quistis nodded and both entered the train and prepared to journey into their past.  

**A/N: **Okay one more chapter to go!  Sorry this one is a bit short, but hopefully I'll get the last chapter up within the next two days! Thanks for all the reviews.  I can never thank all my readers enough. 

P.S. Sorry about the funky formatting for the last couple chapters. FF.net been being evil and I haven't had time to fix them yet.


	17. Decisions

**~*~ Decisions ~*~**

**~*~ Chapter 17 ~*~**

The train trip passed by with both Quistis and Seifer succeeding in avoiding each others presences.  Only to occupy the same SeeD cabin to sleep.  Now they both stood side by side in front of a desolate mansion.  The mansion doors and windows were all covered with wooden boards crossing them with a shape of an X, as if it were to signal 'no trespassing' for anyone including the sun.  Aside from the broken windows, and its neglected state, the mansion stood intact as if time stood for it mansion. Because of the isolation of the mansion, other types more major types of damage had kept its distance from the place throughout the years.  

            Quistis strode through the overgrown path leading up towards the steps of the sealed door.  With her gloved hand she tried to pull on the weathered board.  Hoping the rusty nails would give way.  After pulling at the board a couple of times, she was only able to loosen the first panel of wood.  Then with another jerk, one rusted nail popped from it place.  Quistis was become frustrated at the stubborn panel, and started to pull at the other side of the board.  Finally after much tugging, pulling, and twisting she was able to pull off the first board dismantling the X.

            She sighed as the color flushed in her cheeks.  She placed her hands strategically across the second long wooden board preparing to struggle with another stubborn old board.  Just as she gather her strength again, two gloved hands came around her from behind and placed its hand on the wooden board next to her hands.  With one strong jerk Seifer was able to release the rusty nails from the door and remove the board freeing the doors for them both to enter.  He silently took the board and laid it next to the first discarded board on the floor.  

            Quistis returned her attention to the door and placed her hand on the tarnished handle.  Wrapping her hand on the cool rough surface of the handle, she pushed down on the handle.  Surprisingly with a soft click the door opened.  She was surprise to see the door was unlocked, and continued to push the door in slowly as if afraid to disturb the stillness.  The door creaked on its rusty hinges complaining of its disturbed rest.  

            They walked into the dark foyer.  The air was dry and still.  With each step they took, dust rose from the floor dancing around the heels of their boots.

            Quistis looked at the grave room remembering the days she spent here with her family.  Her eyes fell upon the large staircase leading up to present darkness of dust and cobwebs.  She remembered her small self running up and down the stairs in her childhood innocence.  She remembered greeting her father, or when she chased after her bouncing ball down the stairs.  Then she remembered the laughs and the life that filled the mansion at one point in time.  She remembered how sad she was when she would leave this summer home to return to Galbadia.  All these memories were causing tears to well up in her eyes.    

            The interior of the place seemed to have been frozen in time as well as its exterior. The portraits and decorations were all exactly where she remembered.  She walked through the room hovering her hand over everything as if to feel the life force of each inanimate object. 

            Seifer just stood there watching the flickering changes of emotion in Quistis as she walked from room to room.  Then she arrived in the front of the closed door of her fathers study.  Using both hands she pushed the double doors opened causing the settled dust to fly into the room and onto to their new resting place. 

            She remembered once tip toeing at the edge of her father's desk to see her father work.  She remembered once while she was observing her father, she reached out to point at something and knocked over a picture frame on her father's desk, breaking it.  She remembered crying over the broken glass and frame, and her father comforting her.  He comforted and assured him that he wasn't angry, and in order to prove he was not angry at her he would fix the frame and have the picture to put in her room. 

            Her room.

            Quistis quickly turned out of the study, and ran up the staircase leading towards her room.  She weaved through the dusty hallways knowing exactly where she was head.  She dashed through the door open, revealing a littler girl's room.  The room was lighted with a stream of sunlight through the boards covering the window.  The stream of sunlight shined over a neatly made bed with two stuffed bears propped up against the pillows, sitting there waiting for the return of their owner.  On the formerly white night stand next to the bed.  Propped up on the table as two framed pictures and a small notebook caked in a grey layer of dust.  

            She wiped the glass of the first frame she picked up, unveiling a family picture of her father, mother, and herself.  In the picture she saw herself reflected in her mother's image, and around her mother's neck was the same necklace around her neck.

            Returning the first frame to its original place, she picked up the other frame.  Again she wiped the glass and gathered more dust on her gloves.  The picture was of a little blond girl and a little blond boy sitting on the sandy beach building a sand castle.  Both the boy and girl were smiling at the camera and showing off their creation.

            "Look it's you," Quistis pointed at the little boy in the picture, breaking the silence that surrounded them.

            Seifer nodded, "and that's you too," he noted.

            Quistis turned to look at him, "What if this never happened? What if Ultimecia ever came to power? What if we didn't have to leave? What if…"

            "…my father hadn't killed your parents," Seifer inserted.  She shook her head to dismiss his comment and continued.

            "What if we grew up together like were suppose to? Do you think we would have been happy? Do you think that…we would have fulfilled our parent's wishes?" she said hesitantly.

            "What ifs.  They are only question that can never be answered," he said flatly.  Quistis nodded at the disappointing truth, and she started to wander around the room lost in her thoughts. 

~~~

It was late afternoon when they pair emerged from the mansion.  Squinting at the sunlight they instinctively dusted off clinging dust on their clothing.

Silently they started walking around the mansion towards the back garden.  Quistis remembered Ivan Blaine saying that her parent's graves were behind the mansion near the now wild garden.  

There they were two simple headstones, marking her parent's last resting place.  Quistis knelt down in front one of the stones, and removed her glove and ran her hand over the engraved words of her mother and father's names.  The cold surface of the stone caused a tingling chill to shoot up her arm.  

"I'm home mother and father.  Sorry it took so long, but I'm home," she whispered to the stone as her cheek leaned against the cool rock.  A tear slipped from her eyes and absorbed into the dry stone. 

Sitting back, she turned her attention to the other tombstone and notice it read Lana Almasy.

"Your mother…"she trailed off.  Seifer nodded and ran a hand over the top of the study black stone.  

_Do you think we would have fulfilled our parent's wishes?_

Those words were still haunting him.  What did that mean?  Had she made a decision, and she was trying to tell him that she can't or won't fulfill their parent's wishes? If that was true, his heart would tear.  After acknowledging his love for her to his father, he did not realized how much he let himself fall deeper in love for her.  The thought of her leaving him was tearing at him.  He needed to know now.  

With his hand still on his mother's tombstone as if using it for support he finally blurted out, "I love you." 

The words came out so sudden, and as soon as Quistis heard them she froze.  After an eternity of silence, she lifted her eyes and slowly stood up to face the blond man next to her.  She looked at his face searching and found no hint of falseness in his declaration of his love for her.  She only found truth and pain in his eyes of the uncertainty of her response.

Before Quistis could say anything, coming from behind Seifer in the horizon appeared three dark figures.  Immediately Quistis knew it was the Soria and the other sorceresses.  She was glad that they had finally come, for she had finally made her decision.

Seifer noticed Quistis shift in attention and turned his head to see the violet eyed woman and her companions arriving closer to them.  Seifer returned his attention to Quistis to find a slight smile on her face.  Right then he knew Quistis had made up her mind, and he would lose her forever.  He turned his head away from her. He could not look at her anymore.  He was afraid to reveal his weakness, even in front of the woman he loved.  

Soria and her fellow companions stopped about ten feet away from the pair and waited for Quistis to approach them.  

Just before Quistis could head toward them, Seifer gently grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Wait," he said.  He reached his hand into his coat pocket and pulled out the Hyperion cross necklace, and put it in her hand.  "This cross and the rose belong together.  They were made for each other."

Quistis tightly enclosed her fingers around the necklace and sauntered to the group of sorceresses.

"Hello Quistis.  Have you finally made your decision yet?" Soria asked in her sweet voice.  

Quistis nodded her head.  "Yes I have.  She looked over to Seifer and saw him observing them with a solemn air. 

After a couple minutes of discussion, Seifer saw Soria smile and pull Quistis into a motherly embrace.  It looked as though his assumptions were correct.  She was going to leave.  When he said he loved her she didn't respond.  Instead she went immediately to the sorceress.  Here he was watching the one woman he loved and the only one who could complete him walk away from him.  He was letting his Romantic dream fade into fantasy again.  He turned his back against them and stared at his mother's grave stone, and tried to suppress his tears, for the second time in his adult life. 

~~~

After releasing the young woman from her embrace, Soria smiled. "You are very much like your mother in appearance and at heart.  I wish you the best of everything, dear child."  

"Thank you," Quistis whispered to the sorceress and smiled.  Then turned and silently waked away from her and back into the horizon where they came.  She retuned her gaze to Seifer and saw that he hand turned his back from them.  He was standing still like a statue with his grey trench coat hanging heavily on his body.     

She quietly tiptoed behind him through the grass, and wrapped her arms around his waist leaning her head on his broad back.  Again she felt the comfort and safety of having him as her support.  

Seifer stiffened at the sudden embrace from behind.  He thought she had gone, but she was right here!  He quickly turned to face her.  He wanted to see if these were true and he was not hallucinating.  He half expected her to disappear, but instead he was greeted with a smile then a frown.

"Were you crying?" she asked with a hint of teasing.

"There was sand in my eye," he defended.

"Sand?" she looked around and saw only grass, and gave him an inquiry look.  He just shrugged.  "Well crying doesn't suit you," She said as she wiped way the remnants of the couple tears from his cheeks, and with her other hand she dangled the Hyperion Rose necklace.  The rose intertwined as one with the cross.  

"Look they are together like they were always meant to be," she said with a smile.  "And like the Hyperion Rose we are destined to be together." 

Seifer took the necklace from her hand and knelt down on the grass.

"Quistis Trepe, with the witness of our parents lying here, will you marry me?'

Quistis held Seifer's outstretched hand in hers tightly and pulled him up to stand up again.  She threw her arms around him and whispered, "Yes" and kissed him.

After her acceptance he easily clasped the Hyperion Rose around her neck, and held her tightly in his embrace.

This was his romantic dream he thought. No, it was his romantic reality. 

"What are you thinking?" His lover asked.

"I was just thinking about how long I've waited for this moment."

"Really?"

"Truly," he replied with a smile and kissed her again.

**~*~ Finis ~*~**

**A/N:** Okay finally it's done! Woo hoo...I didn't think I'd be able to do it but I did it! My first fic done!  I want to thank all you guys who have been keeping up with my fic.  Thank you guys so much.  Because of you I definitely will continue writing despite my hectic life.  Love you all.  I'll have a more formal thank you up eventually XD…thanx again for all your support! *huggles*


	18. Author Notes

~*~ Author Notes ~*~

All right, it has taken me a while, but I've finally squeezed in some time in my hectic summer schedule to write this formal thank you to everyone.

First of all I want to thank everyone in Seiftis Forever for inspiring me to write in the first place.  For a long time all I've done is read a bunch of fics, but after meeting all my favorite authors at Seiftis Forever, I figure I should also start writing myself.

I also want to dedicate this, my first ever fanfic and Seiftis to the girls that inspired me the most in the first place.  Also winning an award for the Second Annual Seiftis Awards only helped to inspire me some more.  I love you guys! *huggles*

**Alonia Everclear**—thanks to your genius of forming Seiftis Forever.  If it weren't for your mastermind, I wouldn't have gotten to meet all you wonderful people, and I wouldn't have gotten the courage to finally put pen to paper and write HR.  Also your amazing original fic made me realize the most obvious thing is that when it comes to story-telling the sky is the limit. *huggles*

**Jacks**—What can I say?  Your reviews are the best! They always succeed in making me smile.   When ever I've had a tough day in classes or just a though day, seeing your reviews always bring a smile to brighten my day.  Your reviews are also always the ones that motivate me to write more even when I should be studying…lol.  *****huggles*

**Faltering Hues**—You're my late night buddy, and hopefully we can do it again soon when everything is all settled again.  But you also are my inspiration and motivation.  Especially when you give me seek peeks of your other fics.  Those seek peeks always get me in a writing mood. *huggles*

**Neha**—Well Neha, if it weren't for your eagerness for me to constantly update.  I'd probably take even longer to finish HR, but not that I've finished HR.  When are you gonna update. *taps foot impatiently on the ground* J/K you know I've love ya. ;)

So girls _Hyperion Rose _is dedicated to you guys my inspiration and motivation and creativity! *****huggles*

Now for all my readers and reviewers, I would love to thank you all individually, but there are so many of you.  Besides I probably wouldn't really know what to say except the redundant  "THANK YOU SO MUCH!"  Thank you guys for following through with this whole fic with me.  I apologize for taking almost a year to finish it, and again Thank you for being so patient with me.  

I also want to thank all of my readers that have left me reviews.  All of your reviews only help to motivate me to write more.  I also thank those of you who left me constructive criticism reviews, and point out my weaknesses and strengths.  I really appreciate them and always take them into consideration, cause there is always room for improvement.  

I also want to thank all the other readers that I know who don't leave reviews, because once upon a time not to long ago I also only read with out leaving reviews.  So thank you guys too!

I'm also very proud of how well HR being my first ever fic has been, to my personal opinion, a success.  I have to admit that HR ws really an experiment for myself to prove to myself that I could start something and complete it all the way through. Now that I've proved this to myself, I think I'm ready to give myselve a bigger challenge.  What that challenge is I don't know what it is yet.  But do not fear I will still write Seiftis fics, and maybe I'll even go out on a limb and test out the other genres in time.  Enough rambling from me, all I want to say is   THANK YOU!!!

Oh one more thing.  I just wanted to thank one more person.

**Quistis88**—you were my first ever review and I want to thank you for that, and thank you for your patience in following through with this fic from the very beginning. 


End file.
